Tus 3 Caminos (RIVAILLE x LECTORA)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: "Si llego a mi destino ahora mismo, lo aceptaré con alegría, y si no llega hasta que transcurran diez millones de años, esperaré alegremente también" Ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones, tengan me un poquito mas de paciencia :3 RE-EDITARE LOS ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS.
1. Prologos

*PROLOGOS*

Bienvenidos a mis pequeeeños fanfic RIVAILLExLECTOR!

En cada capitulo pondré 1 prologo de cada historia (osea 3 historias en cada capítulo) creo que soy mala dando explicaciones XDD

Los títulos son:

Mi pequeño cascarrabias (LECTORxRIVAILLEniño)

Alas(RivailleXLector)

Esclava(+18 años) RivailleX lector.

Bien solo déjenme decirles una cosa más:

Ustedes son la protagonista….vivan cada palabra, sientan como retumban en su cuerpo, pues ustedes son las dueñas de esta historia y solo ay una verdad absoluta: _**EL CORAZON DEL HEICHOU ES TUYO, Y ASI SERA HASTA QUE USTEDES DECIDAN.**_

_**Sin más por el momento te dejo los 3 caminos que puedes seguir. Suerte.**_

_**-Dialogo-**_

_**-"pensamiento"-**_

_*****_- tu nombre**_

_**Prologo (Mi pequeño cascarrabias)**_

_**Historia desarrollada en Tokio**_

_El frio se sentía en cada centímetro de tus sabanas, estornudaste sonoramente y abriste los ojos, malditos resfriados no te dejaban y ya era la tercera semana que te encuentras enferma. Miraste a tu alrededor, como de costumbre tu habitación estaba bastante ordenada, cosa que para ti era un poco raro, pues no recordabas haberla dejado así._

_Miraste el reloj 4:45 a.m. "bastante temprano" pensaste así que cerraste los ojos nuevamente e intentaste dormir. Pero unas pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo alertaron tus sentidos, y te cubriste nuevamente con tus mantas. El sonido de tu puerta abrirse te hizo querer reír, seguramente el mocoso te venía a buscar para que lo bañaras._

_Pero sentiste un peso extra en el lado derecho de tu cama, las sabanas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, sentiste el pequeño cuerpo de un niño acurrucarse a tu lado, abrazando tu costado y acurrucando su cabecita en tu hombro- No que podías dormir solo?- te giraste quedando de frente a él._

_-Cállate, tengo sueño- una pequeña voz malhumorada de ese pequeño tan tierno..- Y hace mucho frio….solo será esta noche, no te ilusiones pervertida- si, pequeño desgraciado!_

_-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, aun eres pequeño para mí- dijiste en tono pícaro, con una sonrisa en tu rostro. El cuerpo del pequeño se tensó y subió hasta quedarse a mirando frente a frente._

_-Yo soy lo suficientemente alto, y ya soy un hombre- el rostro sonrojado de un pequeño te miro desafiante, sus ojos eran pequeños y grises, su cabellera era tan negra como el plumaje de un cuervo y tenía la tierna edad de 7 años._

_-Si, claro, claro, lo que tú digas pequeño gruñón- tomaste su carita y dejaste 2 besitos en cada una de sus mejillas sonrojadas- ya ay que dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- acurrucaste su cabeza en tu brazo y cerraste los ojos- descansa Levi-kun._

_-Tsk, buenas noches…***_-san- _

_El pequeño cerro los ojos, tu sonreíste victoriosa, como habías terminado en esa situación?, como era posible que fueran tan cercanos cuando hacía algún tiempo querías ponerlo en una catapulta y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí?_

_**PROLOGO de**_

_**Alas**_

_***Universo Shingeki no kyojin***_

**-Heichou…**

**-Qué?**

**-Porque quiere acompañarme a la casa de mis padres?**

**-Ay algún problema con eso soldado?**

**-No pero….**

**-Pero qué?**

**-Porque, me está tomando de la mano y bueno esta vestido muy formalmente.**

**-Eso está mal soldado?**

**-No..pero sería mejor si dejara de apretar tan fuerte mi mano…ya casi llegamos…**

**-….si…-**

**-Deje de apretarla…Heichou? Acaso está temblando?**

**-Cállate…**

**-Cielos, está sudando frio…**

_**Prólogo de**_

_**ESCLAVA(+18)(historia desarrollada en un futuro apocalíptico)**_

_**-Ven aquí….**_

_**-Déjame ir- Miraste al hombre frente a ti, estaba en una sillón rojo, vestía un elegante traje negro y una corbata roja-Rivaille-sama, déjeme ir…no.**_

_**-Cállate y obedece, recuerda quien es tu dueño, maldita basura- en su frio rostro se reflejaba frustración, se levantó y te tomo de las muñecas, apretándolas fuertemente jalándote hasta el y con unos pasos hacia atrás, ya estabas sobre su piernas y el sentado en el sillón- Nunca te dejare ir, solo eres mia, tu cuerpo…- sentiste sus manos recorres tu cintura y espalda- asi como tu corazón, recuérdalo bien ***_- **_

_**Te sonrojaste, y bajaste la cabeza- Si mi señor….- Beso agresivamente tus labios, introduciendo su lengua en tu boca haciendo que soltaras un ligero gemido- Buena niña…-**_

_**Voten! Cual les parece que sea mejor?**_

_**Historia con más votos será la que durara más capítulos (no se dejen llevar por su perversión eh!) **_

_**Estas son sus historias, 3 caminos que el destino puso en sus vidas. Dejen un comentario con lo que les gustaría que pasara y eso.**_

_**Aquí dejo mi otro fanfic: s/9858250/1/Los-recuerdos-del-ladron-Rivaille**_

_**Ok ok bueno. Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Si quieren una portada especial de estos Fanfic nesecito alrededor de 25 votos XD**_


	2. Ordenar Incertain-ESCLAVA 1

ESPECIAL PARA EL 14 DE FEBRERO

.

.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo (como los otros que vendrán en torno a **ESCLAVA**) tendrá contenido sexual explícito. Violación, lenguaje obsceno, violencia. No apto para gente sensible.

Menores de edad, abstenerse a leer, esperen a los siguientes fics. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, favor de salir de este y pasarte a otro. .

-….- hablan

– _lalalala_-piensan

***_ tu nombre

**OoOoOoOoFLASBACKoOoOoO . .**

Historia: Atzuko -san

.

Violacion/Angustia/ Humillacion/(+18)/etc..

"Tus 3 Caminos"

(LEVI x LECTORA)

.

**ESCLAVA **

Story: Anime/Manga

Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 (/anime/Shingeki no Kyojin

_**Sort Incertain**_

"_**Vives cada día con esperanza y fe**_

_**Pobre niña estúpida eh ignorante**_

_**Que te niegas a ver los peligros del mundo…**_

_**..Encerrada en tu realidad color de rosa**_

_**No te das cuenta que unos pasos siguen los tuyos**_

_**Con total atención**_

_**Viento en tu espalda…..**_

…_**..El precio de tu virginidad…"**_

A tu alrededor todo es oscuridad, el mareo domina tu cerebro.

Do. ..Dónde estoy? susurraste temerosa, no podías ver nada, total oscuridad, como si estuvieras en un pedazo de infierno solitario.

Intentaste incorporarte totalmente confundida, que había pasado?

Qué hora era? Mierda no sabías nada.

Respiraste profundo y te esforzaste en recordar lo último que podías.

El último lugar donde estuviste.

.

**OoOoOoOoFLASBACKoOoOoO . .**

.

La imagen del tren subterráneo regreso a tu mente, la gente se movía con dificultad para poder entrar al tren que estaba por llegar. La voz de las bocinas se oía como música para el lugar.

Recordabas haberte parado cerca de uno de los pilares que sostenía la estación blanca con verde, en estos estaban gravados hermosos unicornios parados en sus patas traseras, con el cuerno de su rente resplandeciendo en color plata.

Recordabas haberte puesto los auriculares en los oídos y haber puesto tu música tan alto para no oír los gritos de la gente que comenzaba a reclamar el por qué no llegaba otro tren.

Tenías examen a la ultima hora, asi que tenías tiempo de sobra, no te esforzaste en abrirte paso entre aquel montón de personas para abordar en cuanto el tren llegara.

Habías recargado todo tu peso en el pilar, mirando entretenida como las personas se movían apuradas, empujándose entre ellas para poder entrar primero y conseguir asiento. Montón de estúpidos, la mayoría iba a la estación contigua a esta, podrían llegar caminando en 15 minutos y podrían ahorrarse el molesto transbordo. Casi reíste cuando un par de policías se esforzaba en meter a la gente para poder cerrar las puertas.

Cuando el tren al fin se fue, solo quedabas tú y una docena más de personas en el lugar, así que comenzaste a caminar al lugar donde se abriría la puerta más cercana. Absorta en el innatico sonido de la música en tus oídos que no te diste cuenta que unos pies te seguían de cerca. Comenzaste a mover la cabeza al ritmo del coro de la canción cuando sin darte cuenta un hombre de sudadera negra se posó a tus espaldas mirando tu nuca y tus orejas con atención.

Los siguientes 8 minutos esperaste de pie en el lugar de abordaje mientras muchas personas comenzaban a llegar, volviendo a formarse una horda de gente esperando el tren.

A tus espaldas el hombre que te superaba por un 15 centímetros comenzaba a tocar en la bolsa de su holgado pantalón militar un pañuelo húmedo al tener su blanco en la mira.

El tren llego a la estación haciendo un rechinido tan agudo que te hizo cerrar los ojos aun cuando tenías la música a casi el volumen completo. Haciendo alto total las puertas se abrieron y al dar tu primer paso al interior seguida por la gente, un brazo rodeo tu cintura y un paño húmedo apreso tu nariz. El pánico te poseyó en menos de un segundo y al tener aquella cosa en tu nariz hiciste lo que pudiste para contener la respiración.

Entre el ruido y el movimiento de la gente tu agresor te empujo a la puerta del otro lado del vagón. Aplastando tu cuerpo contra el cristal artificial, comenzando a ponerse nervioso al no sentirte desvanecerte en sus brazos.

Gimiendo contra su palma por falta de aire intentaste forcejear para soltarte, a tu izquierda un hombre platicaba con su camarada sobre una ex novia suya.

Alzaste tu mano en su dirección, tus dedos rosaron su traje negro, tu agresor te presiono aún más contra el frio plástico enredando sus pernas con las tuyas para que no te movieras un centímetro más.

Cerraste tu ojo derecho por el dolor que te causaba su peso, aplastaba tus pechos sin consideración y el brazo que tenía en tu cintura había apretado el agarre comenzando a presionar tu estómago. Te estiraste nuevamente, con mayor fuerza hacia el hombre de traje que ahora reía a carcajadas con su camarada, esta vez intentaste alcanzar su brazo, pero algo punzante se posiciono a tu costado contrario, haciendo una dolorosa presión sobre una de tus costillas. Apenas y pudiste mover la cabeza cuando el objeto punzante se hundió aún más profundo en tu carne atreves de tu ropa. Gemiste asustada al darte cuenta que había un segundo hombre vestido de manera similar al que tenías en la espalda, te sonreía arrogante mientras sostenía un punzón oculto por su manga.

-No hagas alguna estupidez preciosa…o hasta aquí llegas….- te susurro el hombre que te aprisionaba, lamiendo la orilla de tu oreja de manera sucia.

No aguantarías mucho, solo te quedaban algunos segundos antes de inhalar la sustancia en aquel paño, asi que llevaste tu mano hasta tu bolsa del saco escolar y sin que ellos pudieran verte, marcaste las teclas de tu móvil a aquel número de emergencia que tanto pasaban en la T.V. supuestamente es un número que debía ser macado cuando eras secuestrado, ponía a tu celular en estado de alerta y mandaba mensajes en automático a todos tus contactos con la leyenda:

"**Ayuda, estoy en grave peligro, llama a la policía"**

Tu vista se nublo ligeramente contra la ventana, tus pulmones pedían a gritos oxigeno…Marcaste la última tecla cuando el tren subió hasta la superficie, dentro de tu bolsa en la pantalla de tu móvil apareció el icono de "Enviado".

Con esperanza de que la ayuda vendría en poco tiempo cerraste los ojos y con la fuerza que te quedaba usaste todo tu peso hacia atrás moviendo a tu agresor ligeramente, sin embargo tus pulmones aprovecharon el esfuerzo para obtener oxígeno, dándote a cambio un desmayo instantáneo en medio de por lo menos 35 personas que no habían puesto atención a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas o frente a ellas.

.

**OoOoOoOo FLASBACK END oOoOoO . .**

.

Un sollozo te saco de tu memoria, haciéndote tensar de inmediato al ver que no estabas sola.

Cómo te llamas? una dulce voz te llamaba al parecer estaba detrás de ti, te giraste un tanto sorprendida y fuerzas tu vista, logrando distinguir una figura en las sombras.

Soy ***_ dices intentando ver a tu acompañante cómo te llamas tú?

Historia…co...como llegamos aquí? la voz se acercó lentamente a ti, levantaste tu mano y tocaste el sedoso cabello de la joven a tu lado.

yo…solo acabo de despertar dices sin más, pues es lo único que sabes.

Hola? otra voz en la esquina contraria las hace saltar del susto.

Cómo te llamas? pregunto Historia retrocediendo nerviosa, casi podías sentir su temblor a pesar de estar un par de pasos de distancia.

Sasha…como llegue aquí… donde está mi novio!? los sollozos de "Sasha" se escucharon en la esquina de la habitación.

No lo se….. respondes intentando llegar a donde está tu nueva acompañante, pero al primer paso notaste algo en tu cuerpo: el frio en tus pies, en tus piernas y muslos, tocas tu pecho y brazos, caes en cuenta de que solo tienes puesto un vestido diminuto que…que le paso a mi ropa?

Cállense!

Una voz se escuchó a la distancia, tu y tus compañeras se agacharon, temerosas y obedientes guardaron silencio.

Quien está allí? Sasha pregunto desesperada Por favor déjenos ir! Se los suplico su voz se oía entrecortada, era obvio que lloraba.

En el segundo siguiente una gran puerta se abrió frente a ustedes, dejando entrar luz blanca que les lastima la vista pues estaban en completa oscuridad.

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! LES TRAEMOS LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL! –una voz de micrófono te hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a tu alrededor confundida.

Rente a ti un montón de cabellos rubios se alzaban sobre un cuerpo pequeño de piel blanca y ojos azules, que portaba un atuendo de monja, sin embargo la falda estaba extremadamente corta y tenía un collar en el cuello, como si de un perro se tratase.

Miraste en dirección a donde debía estar Sasha, observaste a una chica de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, la pobre temblaba echa un mar de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba asi misma, solo con un delantal de cocina cubriendo su desnudez.

La sangre abandono tu rostro y te miraste lo más que podías, solo llevas un kimono corto de color rojo, con detalles dorados, cubriéndote desde los hombros hasta poco menos de la mitad del muslo, dando poco a la imaginación.

Kyyaa! las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, percatándose que no tienen ropa interior bajo esos raros disfraces.

Miraste todo tu entorno, una habitación inmensa de vidrios polarizados, si se ponía suficiente atención podrías ver que ay personas sentadas del otro lado LES PRESENTAMOS LO MEJOR DE ESTE MES! LAS MAS BELLAS ADQUISICIONES QUE SE PUEDEN LLEVAR! ELLAS SON:

LA DIOSA KRISTAL! LA COCINERA! Y LA HERMOSA GEISHA! – reflectores rojos las iluminan por arriba y una sensual música se escucha a lo lejos Y BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! A QUIEN SE LLEVARAN PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO EN LA CAMA?! NO SE OLVIDEN QUE ESAS BELLAS PERRAS SON DESECHABLES!

Como si un relámpago las atravesara, se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría.

No…. susurraste, tu cuerpo tiemblo y te dejaste caer de rodillas, sientes la gran cantidad de miradas sobre ti y tus compañeras, escuchas como el llanto de Sasha se hacía más fuerte y desesperado y como Historia que cubría su rostro presa del pánico.

Ambas empiezan a gritar por piedad.

LA SUBASTA COMIENZA CON 1350,00! QUIEN DA MAS! QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA BELLA DIOSA!

Historia…. miraste a la chica desde el piso, ella parecía estar congelada de miedo, la morena corrió hacia a a ti y se aferró a tu brazo gritando de miedo Sa…Sasha! Detente, me lastimas…. a lo lejos las voces dejaban escapar cifras más y más altas de dinero, hasta que una voz femenina hablo, dando un número tan alto que las demás voces callaron y la rubia se petrifico.

VENDIDA A MADAME YMIR! unos hombres salieron de las sombras y tomaron a la pequeña rubia en brazos, quien solo se limitaba a llorar un poco más bajo, sin resistirse tan siquiera un poco.

BIEN! PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE! QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA COCINERA PARA DELEITARLOS! Nuevamente las cifras subían y subían, la castaña se aferraba a tu brazo que incluso hasta causarte dolor y falta de circulación, todo termino igual VENDIDA EL DR. COONY!

Entre gritos y golpes miras a la castaña ser llevada con su nuevo "dueño" AYUDAME! POR FAVOR! NO NO NO!-la escuchaste gritar desesperada por tu ayuda, la miraste desaparecer por una puerta cercana, un cálido liquido recorrió tus mejillas, mientras empuñabas las manos con fuerza y miras nuevamente a los compradores, sientes sus miradas hambrientas y asquerosas sobre ti…

AQUÍ TIENE A LA MEJOR DE TODAS!, QUIEN SERA EL QUE SE LA LLEVE A CASA ESTA NOCHE!? QUIEN SE LLEVARA A LA GEISHA?! Te abrazas a ti misma, dejando caer las lágrimas sin fin, tienes miedo, miedo, terro, pánico, frustración y…en una palabra: Desesperanza.

**Por tu futuro incierto.**

NOO! gritaste presa del pánico, Como es que estas en esta situación!? Como es que estabas en el mercado negro de trafico de blancas?! POR QUE?!

500000! QUIEN DA MAS? QUIEN DA MAS? La voz sigue pidiendo más y más dinero por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu vida.

Ya basta….. susurras entre el llanto y la desesperación, miras a todas direcciones, hombres y mujeres detrás de esos vidrios, gente con un fuerte deseo sexual y para tu mala suerte….eres su presa.

600000!, QUIEN DAMAS!?

NO POR FAVOR! NO NO NO! "_NO PASARE EL RESTO DE MI VIDA COMO UNA PROSTITUTA DENTRO DE UNA HABITACION! NO QUIERO!"-gritaste mentalmente._

_-_**NO POR FAVOR! NO ME HAGAN ESTO! YO NO LES PERTENESCO! YO SOY LIBRE! NO SOY UN ANIMAL! NO SOY UN JUGETE! SOY UN SER HUMANO! SOY UNA NIÑA!**-chillaste entre lágrimas, hipando y mirando a la dirección de aquellas personas que se sentían (y eran) superiores a ti en aquel instante.

Como si hubieras dicho el chiste más gracioso de la existencia humana, todos los presentes se echaron a reir a carcajadas al escuchar tu miserable suplica, que estúpida tenías que verte, parecía que se echarían a reír al piso.

Bajaste la cabeza totalmente muda. Estabas sin palabras.

Te sentiste como un pequeño cachorro de algún animal, dentro de una jaula de zoológico, aquellos fuera de la jaula eras los que decidían tu destino y tus suplicas no eran mas que chillidos molestos.

Cerraste los ojos, deseaste que solo fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

Pero no era asi… ERA LA REALIDAD, **TU REALIDAD.**

Esos momentos fueron eternos, una tortura para tu cerebro… en menos de 10 minutos tu mundo de había hecho trizas…tu libertad había sido robada y tu derecho a vivir se había ido por el caño.

Pusiste tus manos sobre tu cabeza, cerraste los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo un pequeño hilo romperse en tu mente. Tu primera fibra de cordura se había roto por lo que tu mente procesaba…

De repente, una voz varonil se escucha a lo lejos, callando a todos al mismo tiempo, abriste los ojos, y miras el vidrio que esta frente a ti, esa voz a dicho una cifra tan alta que incluso tu te has sorprendido.

-Que…?-lograste decir con un hilo de voz.

BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! LA ÚLTIMA JOVENCITA A SIDO COMPRADA POR LA PERSONA QUE MENOS ESPERABAMOS, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARNOS ESTA NOCHE! LOS ESPERAMOS EL PROXIMO MES! Las palabras hicieron eco en tus oídos, tienes la mirada fija en el vidrio frente a ti, pones toda la atención que puedes para poder ver al hombre que desde ahí te mira…en silencio….

Tus pensamientos se pierden en esos ojos grises, te miran fijamente, tan concentrada estas en ellos que apenas sientes como los otros hombres te llevan en brazos y te cubren con una fina manta color rojo, esposaron tus manos y pies, para finalmente llevarte a una puerta trasera, donde una mujer castaña de lentes te esperaba sonriente Espero que estés cómoda

Pequeña "Geisha" dice de manera picara, mientras te sube a un auto negro, al parecer estas sola, Te llevare con tu nuevo dueño, espero que no sea muy agresivo te hablo mientras subía al asiento del conductor y hace el auto comenzaba a moverse a la salida del lugar.

Por cierto, no tienes que asustarte mientras estés conmigo, puede que sea la última persona con la que hablaras jeje, soy Zoe y bueno…sabes tú posición actual no?-

La mujer salió del estacionamiento, afuera todo era oscuro, la noche tenía que estaba en su esplendor, la luna llena alumbraba el camino por viejos edificios derrumbados, lugares abandonados. Aquella era la antigua ciudad de "María", completamente en ruinas después de que el mundo sufrió varios cambios, un mundo donde te toca vivir. Lleno de injusticia, donde solo los más poderosos tenían el poder sobre el mundo, el dinero compra a cualquiera y el amor verdadero dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo.

-…So...soy…de un hombre poderoso cierto? dices encogiéndote en el asiento de piel color azul marino, tenías miedo, que sería de ti de ahora en adelante, vivirías un poco más….que tanto tendrías que vivir con tu "dueño" Déjame ir….por favor– pequeñas lágrimas, miraste tus muñecas, una idea surco tu cabeza, ero de inmediato la desechaste: la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para poder agredir a la mujer y estrangularla.

La escuchaste lanzar una risa un poco boba, pero macabra.

Tú crees que puedes escapar de esto? Ya fuiste comprada, le pusieron un alto precio a tu vida, realmente piensas que haciéndote la sufrida voy a liberarte, además: tú no eres nadie ya, no tienes lugar a donde ir, a nadie para pedir ayuda, así que olvídate de quien eras, solo recuerda tu nombre, hasta que "el" te ponga otro, pues solo eres una muchachita que dará sus servicios al hombre más rico del estado ok? Tendrías que estar feliz, ganaste una vida entre lujos.

Las luces de la inmensa ciudad de Rose, alumbraron el vehículo y de paso tu rostro sorprendido y con lágrimas. Era inútil, no podías rogar por tu vida, escapar te costaría muy caro. La esperanza comenzaba a agotarse en tu mente y espíritu. Me llamo ***_ dijiste hundiendo tu cabeza en tus brazos.

-Bien, ya lo estás entendiendo pequeña. Llegaremos dentro de poco…. Y solo por curiosidad: …eres virgen? la sonrisa de la castaña se reflejó en el espejo sobre su cabeza.

Tu solo te sonrojas pero no alzas la cabeza, sientes como más lagrimas caen por tus mejillas y los sollozos se ahogan en tu garganta, mordiéndote el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de gritar.

El auto avanza levantando polvo a su paso, perdiéndose en la carretera cubierta de oscuridad y silencio.

.

.

.

Como se habrán dado cuenta esto esta re-editado. Me eh informado mejor y tengo una nueva perspectiva para historia, asi que como este capítulo los demás tendrán cambios

.

SasuChanAriosto: gracias por comentar y jajaja si ya sabía que en cuanto leyeran el título de "Esclava +18" iban a votar inmediatamente por este XD. …pervertidas XD

The Pierot: Gracias por comentar y si, lo hare muy tierno, pues Levi es solo un tierno y gruñón niño XD


	3. Mi pequeño cascarrabias 1

Shingeki No Kyojin

**No me pertenece. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes.**

**Historia:** Atzuko-san

**Mi Pequeño Cascarrabias**

**DRAMA/FAMILIAR/HUMOR/Shota (¿)**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notilla fastidiosa:**__ ***_ __**es el nombre de la lectora**_

_****_ __**es el apellido de la lectora (un asterisco de mas)**_

_._

**.:.:.:.:_.:.:.:.:**

**+ A las afueras de Tokio. Departamentos para solteros. 6:50 a.m+**

Abriste los ojos con pereza mientras te incorporabas y mirabas a tu alrededor.

Por la ventana el cielo comenzaba a ser iluminado por los rayos del sol y las aves comenzaban a volar y cantar dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Pasaste tus manos por tus mejillas lentamente para despertarte completamente, pero las sentiste húmedas y tibias , frunciste el ceño al darte cuenta que habías estado llorando mientras dormías.

-pero qué?..- te preguntaste al levantarte de tu cálido lecho y comenzar a caminar al baño de tu departamento, tomaste una toalla y abriste la regadera mientras pensabas con fastidio que ya es la sexta vez que tenías el mismo sueño.

Pensativa te desnudaste completamente y te pusiste debajo del chorro de agua tibia. Con el líquido acariciando tu piel recordaste aquel sueño con total claridad, no era un sueño normal, los sueños "normales" no los recordabas completos, pero ese era tan claro, tan…real.

Como si lo hubieses vivido en algún momento. Pero eso era imposible, nunca en tu vida habías estado en aquella pradera, no existían arboles tan grandes en la actualidad y por supuesto NUNCA habías estado dándote de besos con un hombre entre los arbustos!

Te sonrojaste ante aquel pensamiento, joder….que pasaba con tu cabeza?

Luego de unos minutos ya estabas vestida con lo que siempre usabas para el trabajo: una sudadera de tela delgada, muy poco holgada de color blanco, pantalones de mezclilla negros, tenis blancos y peinada con una coleta que sujetaba tu cabello de forma graciosa.

Hacia 3 años que vivías sola en esos departamentos, cada mes tu tutor te visitaba para entregarte algo de dinero, pero desde que dejaste los estudios sus visitas eran poco usuales. Era mas que claro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que eligieras un trabajo tan "tonto" para abandonar la Universidad en Tokio. Ese tonto de Erwin aun no entendía que solo tu desidias que hacer con tu vida.

Miraste el televisor mientras te serbias un plato de tu cereal favorito y escuchas las noticias matutinas:

.

{Noticia}

.

_**SE PRONOSTICAN LLUVIAS MODERADAS PARA LA TARDE.**_

_**EN OTRAS NOTICIAS; CONTINUAN LAS MANIFESTACIONES EN LAS ZONAS ARQUEOLOGICAS DE LAS MURALLAS: ROSE Y MARÍA. **_

_**LOS MANIFESTANTES NO DEJAN PASAR A LOS TRABAJADORES QUE TIENEN QUE REMODELAR LOS POCO SIMIENTOS DE MUROS QUE QUEDAN EN PIE. **_

_**DESPUES DE 4 SEMANAS LOS ENCARGADOS DE LAS REMODELACIONES HAN RENUNCIADO AL TRABAJO.**_

_**"ESTOS MUROS SON PRECIADOS TESOSROS NACIONALES! NO! SON PARTE DE LAS MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO! SIN ELLOS LOS HUMANOS NO EXISTIRIAMOS!" AFIRMA LA LIDER DE LOS MANIFESTANTES: HANGE SMITH. PARECE QUE NO SE LLEGARA A UN ACUERDO EN ALGUN TIEMPO**_.

.

.

.

Sonreíste con la boca llena Hange-san… sin duda era una admirable persona amante de la historia. Viste a la mujer castaña de lentes sujetando carteles en alto y gritaba algo como: **LOS MUROS SON HISTORIA! LOS TITANES! TITANES! **– y cosas parecidas.

Una persona como ella era capaz de conquistar el mundo de proponérselo, después de todo ella es como tu hermana mayor, si no fuera por esa 4 ojos tú estarías viviendo como monja en ese convento al que Erwin se aferraba a meterte.

Miraste la hora en la esquina del televisor 7:30….

-7:30!? AAHH NOO LLEGO TARDE! –gritaste dejando tu plato en el fregadero, apresurada tomaste tu bolso color verde, y saliste corriendo de tu departamento en el primer piso.

Era tu primer día después de una relajante semana vacacionera (de hacer nada) no podas volver a llegar tarde y enfrentarte a tu "Querido" jefe.

Corriste un par de cuadras, doblaste la esquina a la derecha mientras saludabas a los vendedores de comida que ya tenían gente. Deteniéndote en la panadería y pastelería fuiste recibida por una muchacha quinceañera heredera de la tienda familiar.

-Kaori-chan! Buenos días!- gritaste al verla en el mostrador, la chica te devolvió el saludo y camino a tu dirección.-Tienes eso que te encargue?

-Claro ***_-san! Están recién terminadas y siguen calientes- te respondió sacando un traste que le habías traído ayer por la tarde, era grande, blanco que tenía pequeños pollitos. En su interior tres decenas de donas de chocolate y glaseadas reposaban y calentaba ligeramente el recipiente.

-Ah muchas gracias! Te traigo lo que falta de pagar en la tarde!- gritaste mientras corrías a la salida con tu recipiente de donas en los brazos- suerte en la escuela!

-Si! Buena suerte en el trabajo- correspondió la niña levantando la mano sonriendo. A sus espaldas su padre, un hombre ya entrado en años mirada con desaprobación las acciones de su pequeña hija, no por gritar una despedida, si no por venderle su valioso producto a una extranjera que aun conservaba ese acento tan extraño.

Habían pasado ya 300 años desde que los primeros colonos llegaron a tierras del sol naciente, los que habitaban ahí los recibieron de buena manera, pero aquel recelo y poca confiensa para los que eran distintos a ellos perduraba. Pareciera una tontería pero el padre de Kaori seguía con la tradición (mala tradición) de despreciar a los que no tenían el mismo color o los mismos ojos que ellos.

.

Miraste a lo lejos la guardería en donde trabajas - YA CASI!- Unos cuantos pasos y te detuviste en seco frente a la reja intentando recobrar el aliento.

- Ah ***_ san! -escuchaste una dulce voz en el del interior del lugar- me alegra tanto que llegaras -dijo una chica rubia acercándose a ti, vestía una blusa color azul pastel y unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla con su mandil verde cubriéndola, sus rubios cabellos en una coleta.

-Historia ! -entraste al lugar después de atravesar el amplio patio de pasto natural, las paredes de edificio eran de color verde y blanco, el techo pintado de azul pastel simulaba un cielo con nubes.

- Lamento la demora- te disculpaste dejando tu mochila en los casilleros de la recepción y tomas un mandil color verde pino de un perchero cercano, envolviéndote con el.- me alegra estar de vuelta, como va todo? – le preguntaste a tu compañera que sonreía tiernamente.

-Bien, todo está tranquilo, los niños se portan bien, aunque "tu escuadrón" ah estado un poco triste por tu ausencia, claro que Auruo- kun aprovecho para ponerse a hacer travesuras- te dijo señalando la ventana sin vidrio.

-Ahh ese mocoso grosero! - dijiste atando los lazos de tu mandil en un moño. - Ya le daré una buena reprimenda que jamás olvidara!-

- QUIEN TENGRA UN CASTIGO SERAS TU ***_! - La gruesa voz de Keith Shardis, resonó a tus espaldas -QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR EH?! -

Se puso frente tuyo, gritando en tu cara como era común en el - COMIENZA A TRABAJAR PEDAZO DE OLGAZANA! 1 SEMANA DE VACACIONES Y PARECE QUE ERES MAS INUTIL! - Sus ojos estaban puestos en los tuyo, solo te limitaste en cerrar bien la boca y resistir las ganas huir de sus gritos -PONTE A TRABAJAR!-

- SI SEÑOR! -Dijiste lo más firme que pudiste y corriste a los salones especiales para niños d años, en donde trabajabas. Después de Lavar el piso y trapearlo, pasaste a las mesitas, despegaste chicles, lavaste la pintura y cambiaste el mantel de plástico color morado por uno naranja. Limpiaste los juguetes y acomodaste los platos donde serbias el desayuno infantil, abriste las cortinas y miraste con satisfacción tu trabajo. Todo en orden para recibir a esos 4 mostritos que te llenaban de diversión. Unos minutos más tarde estabas formada en la entrada del lugar con tus compañeros cuidadores .

-ESCUCHEN! ESTA SEMANA TIENE QUE SER TAN EFICAZ QUE LOS NIÑOS DEVEN TENER LA MEJOR PREPARACION! TODS PONGAN TODO SU SER EN CUIDAR DE ESAS "ESPERANZAS PARA LA HUMANIDAD"! -Grito el moreno a los 10 educadores (entre ellos tu)

-SI SEÑOR! - Dijeron todos al unísono, poniendo una pose bastante extraña para ti desde que llegaste a esa guardería, pero al parecer era una tradición: un puño en sus corazones y el otro en sus espaldas…con una gotita de pena ajena en sus cabezas y con unas ganas de partirse de risa al ver a su aterrador jefe con un mandil rosado.

Todos se formaron en la entrada en espera de los niños que iban llegando poco a poco.

-Ah, ***_ san, al jefe se le olvido darte esto- Te dijo la pequeña rubia, entregándote un folder color crema con el símbolo de dos alas en el centro -tal parece que tendrás un nuevo miembro en tu escuadrón.. -la jovencita te sonrió dulcemente.

-Otro? abriste el sobre y ojeaste sin mucha atención los papeles importantes de tu nuevo estudiante , recordando que tenías que disculparte con la rubia, tu asumías las consecuencias de las acciones de tus estudiantes como todos los educadores.-Por cierto Historia, supe que tú fuiste la que se encargó de cuidar a Auruo esta semana, lamento los problemas que te causo, el hecho de pelearse con Sayami-chan es imperdonable, me apena su comportamiento - tus mejillas se pusieron rosadas e hiciste una pequeña reverencia -Lamento las molestias…-

-Tranquila no fue nada, oh mira ya llegaron Erd -kun y Gunter- kun al escuchar sus nombre miraste la entrada, los dos niños de 5 años eran llevados en brazos del abuelo de Gunter, inmediatamente que estuvieron en el piso se lanzaron a tus brazos.

-***_ Sensei! gritaron ambos pequeños cuando te agachaste para abrazarlos.

-Bienvenidos muchachos, me alegra verlos otra vez. - los tomaste en brazos y te incorporaste -No se preocupe abuelo, me encargare de ellos nuevamente.

- está bien, nos vemos más tarde de acuerdo?... - el anciano te hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, llevaste a los niños al salón y les dejaste un programa infantil, minutos más tarde Auruo y la pequeña Petra llegaron.

- AH!? QUE.. QUE HACE AQUÍ!? dijo espantado el pequeño peligris que llegaba solo pues su madre lo dejo en la reja del patio.

-Aurou -kun….tu y yo tenemos asuntos de que hablar… -miraste al niño con una sonrisa suicida y este sudo frio.

-Ah! Sen sei! – Exclamo la pequeña Petra en los brazos de su padre papa! Papa! Mira! Es la sen sei! -Hola! Después de dejar a Aurou y a Petra en el salon con sus compañeros regrésate a la entrada y miraste el archivo de tu nuevo alumno:

.

**Guardería: ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD/Karera wa jinrui no kibōdesu**

**Nombre: Levi Brenzka**

**Edad: 5 años **

**Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de diciembre **

**Nom. Del tutor: Riko Brzenska **

**Tiempo de estadía: 6 meses. **

**Alergias: Ninguna. **

**Conocimientos: Sabe Leer y escribir. Se le dificultan las matemáticas. Dato a tomar en cuenta: Tal parece, que tiene el mal hábito de entrar al baño de niñas (corregir) es agresivo y autoritario. Tiene un muy mal vocabulario para su corta edad (corregir)**

.

Estos eran los datos más importantes para ti pero ya era muy tarde y las puertas serian cerradas.

¿Dónde estaba el niño?

Caminaste a la entrada con la vista metida en los papeles, y te detuviste al momento que la foto infantil caía al suelo llamando tu atención.

Un pequeño niño de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises, miraba molesto a la cámara como haciendo un berrinche.

Tomaste el pequeño papel y lo miraste con sumo cuidad

Tu corazón se aceleró sin explicación y tu cerebro busco entre tus memorias donde habías visto esa mirada en el pasado. Ese color de ojos...Donde los habías visto antes?...

- Buenos días- una voz frente se oía frene a ti, pero no hiciste caso, pues tus ojos estaban mirando la foto como si una obra maestra se tratase. - Disculpe?!- la voz te llamo nuevamente, haciéndote reaccionar

-Buenos días-

Una mujer de lentes y cabellos grises te miraba un tanto extrañada -Ah…Hola.. .-dijiste mirándola sorprendida ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? -Soy ***_ en que puedo servirle?

- Traigo a un niño, se llama Levi -dijo cortante, mientras jalaba al niño que estaba a sus espaldas - espero y no le cause problemas...- empujo levemente al pequeño que estaba cubierto por una gruesa sudadera a pesar del calor que ya se sentía-qué esperas?.. Saluda- el pequeño encapuchado se puso frente a ti e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Levi …-que sentiste al oír esa suave voz?...por qué te sorprende tanto?...era la primera vez que la oías…no?. El niño levanto la mirada, la capucha cayo a sus espaldas dejando ver toda su carita. Te quedaste sin aliento al verlo mirarte tan fijamente….sus ojos grises...Sus mejillas…su rostro y su voz. En donde los viste antes?

-So...soy ***_...Un gusto Levi-kun - te agachaste ignorando a la mujer presente y miraste al niño desde una altura parecida a la suya, extendiste tu mano frente a el, tus mejillas ardía, tu corazón latía muy rápido y en tu cara una sonrisa de ternura se formó y no desaparecía…al parecer a él eso no le gusto.

-Tks, en verdad vas a dejarme con esta mujer? Y peor aún ¿en este lugar de mierda Riko? - los pequeños ojos ignorando tus acciones, miraron molestos a la de lentes –Por qué mejor no me dejas en el contenedor de basura de la esquina?

- Suficiente Levi-hablo la de lentes con enfado.

Lo miraste con sorpresa, un niño de 5 años con ese vocabulario?

-Está bien Levi- kun, vas a estar bien con nosotros, yo cuidare de ti, soy ***_ , pero puedes llamarme sen-sei intentaste poner una mano en su mejilla, pero el té alejo de un manotazo, sorprendiéndote a ti y a Riko.

-Cállate pedazo de mierda! Como si quisiera que una niñera! -se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida

-Mierda.. LEVI! OYE REGRESA AQUÍ!- grito la de cabellos plateados, girando su cuerpo al ver al niño salir- demonios ese mocoso no entiende!

Por tu parte, aun es la misma posición miraste la pequeña espalda del pequeño a la distancia, la melancolía te azoto con fuerza y por un segundo en lugar de ver la espalda de un niño de 5 años viste la espalda de una niña, cuyo cabello del mismo color que el tuyo se balanceaba mientras corría. No habías reconocido al niño por su rostro, si no por su actitud y su mirada. Tan iguales a las que tu tenías en el pasado.

- Riko -san, en estos papeles usted me autoriza disciplinar al niño cierto? -tus ojos se ocultaban tras tu cabello -mi especialidad es lidiar con niños con algún problema psicológico eso genera el mal comportamiento. Sin embargo mi trabajo no es promover la violencia- le hablaste de frente a la mujer que asintió en silencio. Caminaste hasta la puerta del recibidor y te calzaste tus zapatos- Yo cuidare de este niño, aun si tengo que mantenerlo dentro de esta guardería a la fuerza -

-Eso está bien para mi, su reputación no es tan solo por dar desayunos completos o estimulación temprana cierto?-hablo ella caminando a tus espaldas.

Miraste al niño a lo lejos, ya estaba por cruzar la calle . El semáforo se puso en rojo y el pequeño estaba por avanzar. Corriste lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitieron y llegaste a la calle justo cuando el pequeño estaba en la mitad del paso de los autos, al parecer se dio cuenta que lo seguías y se detuvo

-LEVI-KUN!

-DEJAME EN PAZ! ODIO LAS GUARDERIAS !-el niño se giró a ti y como si fuera un gato mirando a un perro se erizo completamente.

El semáforo cambio a amarillo y para la mala suerte de ambos un tráiler con un conductor adormilado bastante alto esperaba cruzar.

-No importa! A mí tampoco me gustaban! Pero mírame ahora! Trabajo en una y soy feliz! -caminaste lo más calmada que pudiste hacía en niño al ver el tráiler y el semáforo. -Vamos Levi-kun vas a divertirte, tendrás muchos amigos y el desayuno de hoy son donas!-forzaste una sonrisa, por primera vez en toda tu vida laboral tenías que sobornar a un niño de esta manera.

- VETE A LA MIERDA! TU Y RIKO! NO ME QUEDARE EN ESA PUTA GUARDERIA! YA DEJA DE INTENTAR SOBORNARME COMO ESOS IDIOTAS COME MOCOS A LOS QUE CUI..!-

El semáforo cambio a verde y el conductor avanzo sin poder notar al pequeño frente a él.

-LEVI! - escuchaste a Riko gritar a tus espaldas.

Ahora consciente del peligro, el niño intento correr pero algo le decía que ya era tarde, lo único que pudo hizo fue cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos en espera del golpe.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta….un recuerdo regreso a tu mente como aquel día en el que lo perdiste todo… por segunda vez. Tus piernas te impulsaron, mirando sin prestar atención a otra cosa la figura infantil, tan indefensa y frágil frente a ti, por un instante cambio a la de una niña con trenzas que te sonreía tristemente vestida con un corto vestido lavanda. Solo un fue u parpadeo y la al volver a abrir tus ojos el camión estaba casi sobre el pequeño niño.

Llegaste hasta el moreno y lo envolviste en tus brazos, el tráiler estaba a solo centímetros de ustedes, tu corazón parecía detenerse y un nudo apareció en tu garganta, cerraste los ojos y sin saber de dónde habías sacado la fuerza saltaste lejos del peligro, la adrenalina fluía por tus venas como lava hirviente.

Caíste de espaldas, con el infante sobre ti , los que estaban cerca gritaron de sorpresa y un par de estudiantes de instituto corrieron detrás del camión gritando insultos al conductor. Rápidamente ambos fueron rodeados de por unas cuantas personas que preguntaban su estado físico.

-E...Eso estuvo cerca…. -dijeron ambos intentando recuperar el aliento, sus caras tan pálidas como el papel.

- Se encuentran bien? - abriéndose paso entre los espectadores la mujer de lentes les miro asustada -Levi! Ten más cuidado! Solo ocasiones accidentes - la peligris tomo al niño de los hombros y lo zarandeo con violencia, ella también estaba asustada.

- Riko- san, por favor…no querrá dar un espectáculo en medio de la calle después de lo que el pequeño ah pasado… - dijiste incorporándote con ayuda de un hombre a tu lado. La de lentes miro a su alrededor. Efectivamente, personas les miraban atentas y susurraban cosas entre ellas.

-Deje que yo me encargue de Levi -kun, no se preocupe está en buenas manos tomaste al pequeño de la mano y te despediste con una reverencia.

- Si…más tarde vendré a buscarlo… -la mujer también se despidió.

.

Ustedes caminaron nuevamente a la guardería. Que tantos problemas habías tenido en menos de 10 minutos? y ahora el tener que presentar a ese "angelito" a sus compañeros sin duda sería un reto.- Bueno Levi -kun…comencemos nuevamente vale? -dijiste mirándolo seriamente -Soy ***_, pero tu dime Sensei de acuerdo? desde hoy estarás bajo mi tutela, así que intentemos llevarnos bien vale? -te agachaste y extendiste tu palma al niño.

-Soy Levi -dijo con las mejillas rosadas y poso su pequeña mano sobre la tuya.-Y solo porque me digas esas estupideces tiernas como si fuera un bebe no te ayudara a que nos llevemos bien - escupió con ira.

Un tic apareció en tu parpado derecho y tu sonrisa desapareció cuando lo escuchaste decir lo siguiente -tu solo eres una idiota limpia mocos, ya lo veras, sin duda me largare de este maldito lugar!-Se puso frente tuyo, desafiándote con la mirada . –Tendrás que tratarme bien **an-ci-a-na** –

Cualquier otra mujer en tu lugar lo tomaría como una broma…pero conocías esa mirada llena de determinación, la rebeldía de su voz y su manera de ser, la viste mucho tiempo atrás.

-Hump, eso lo veremos enano malhablado - correspondiste su mirada con una sonrisa, tendrás que jugar aquel juego con sus reglas.

Con la mirada prácticamente se declararon la guerra mutuamente….y eso no era bueno….nada bueno…¿Quién le declara la guerra a un niño de 5 años?...

.

Desde otra puerta el Director de aquella guardería miro la escena con detenimiento. Para sus ojos ella era un lobo y el pequeño era un gatito huraño.

Cerro la puerta tomando su café, en su escritorio tenía una carta de despido que tenía pensado entregar para la muchacha de afuera. Tomo el papel en sus dedos y lo puso en otro cajón, si ***_ podía lidiar con aquel reto con madures, podría conservar su empleo, si no, tendría que buscarse otro trabajo sin carta de recomendación.

.

.

.

*Continuara…..


	4. Alas (cap 1)

**ADVERTENCIA!: SPOILER MANGA CAPITULO: 49 o 50…no recuerdo.**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: este capítulo trae…LEMON! (no muy bueno pues me muero de sueño), pero Lemon es Lemon. XD**

**HEY HEY HEY! BUENOS DIAS MONTON DE PERVERTIDAS! (¿)**

**Gracias por entrar a este nuevo capítulo de TUS TRES CAMINOS! Realmente me hacen muy feliz. Por cierto, en unos días subiré el lemon que mencione antes (ErwinXLector) eso si, va ser muy explícito que incluso necesitare unas cuantas barras de censura para sus mentes. XD ok no**

**Contestare sus comentarios antes de empezar y les dejare una sorpresa al final de este capítulo.**

**Respuestas:**

shirokitty: Aquí tienes la actualización! Gracias por tu comentario y tu voto.

SakuneMai : eso se suponía, pero al principio no aparecía aun después de 2 horas, pero ahora me parece que ya aparece. Gracias por tu voto

The-Pierot: Po..porque soy un amor!? o/ó?...gracias por tu voto a esclava ¬/¬*

Kurenai Lukia: *Baja en un paracaídas de corazones y lo guarda en su súper mochila! Ok no* HOLA! SI REGRESE! Me alegra que estuvieras esperando y ¿¡COMO CARAJOS QUIERES LEMON CON UN NIÑO?! O/Ó?! Tal vez sea una de esas personas lujuriosas de la internet que son mala influencia para los demás pero jamás haría lemon con un alma inocente de 5 años y… A LA MIERDA! SI HABRA LEMON**!...peeeerrrooo mas adelante mi chica pervertida pero cuando Levi ya sea un poco mayor.**

Gracias por tu apoyo en el de Erwin x Lector, como ya dije lo hare muy explícito (sexo en la oficina XD).

A si, no se si lo notaste pero al final puse que si no entendías la primera parte es porque fue un sueño, un recuerdo de tu vida pasada (ALAS spoiler).

Bueno gracias por comentar! Te mando unos besos bien apasionados (¿?) y espero la conti de **Roulette of Memories, pues tu también me tienes pegada a la computadora completamente ansiosa!**

Mei Phantomhive: Lamento la espera XD...espero que te guste el primer capítulo de ALAS.

_Cosas importantes:_

_*********- __**nombre y apellido tuyo o de tus padres**__._

_-Y cres que ami me importa si te duele?- el joven te miro divertido- __**recuerdos.**_

_En aquel entonces…._

_La tormenta azota fuerte en el techo de tu casa en Trost, la temporada de lluvias estaba por terminar. Tu mirabas por la ventana como las gotas chocaban contra las flores del balcón haciéndolas moverse de un lado a otro._

_-Mama, las margaritas florecieron esta mañana- Dijiste a tu madre que servía algo de sopa para la comida- cuando papa regrese seguramente estará sorprendido con lo bonitas que son verdad?_

_-Si, sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo en cuidarlas mi nena, pero ahora vamos a comer, voy a despertar a tu hermano, vale?- tu madre te dedico una cálida sonrisa única en ella y fue a la habitación contigua para buscar al pequeño Robert de 2 años._

_-Si!- ibas a subir a tu silla para comenzar a comer, pero unos golpes en la puerta llamaron tu atención, caminaste lentamente y preguntaste en voz alta- Quien es!?_

_-Buenas tardes, se encuentra la señora ****_- la voz que te respondió desde la calle menciono el apellido de tu madre._

_-Para que la busca?_

_-Bueno somos..,_

_-Cariño quién es?- tu madre llego detrás de ti con tu hermanito en brazos aun adormilado._

_-No lo sé todavía, pero te buscan.._

_-Señora ***- La voz masculina pronuncio el nombre de tu madre nuevamente, ella al escucharle pareció alegrarse y dejo a Robert en tus brazos para abrir la puerta en un instante._

_-Ah, que milagro verlo por aquí Pixis-sama!- un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y con bigote entro a la casa cuando tu madre lo invito dejando a sus compañeros esperando fuera._

_-Hola preciosa, vaya vaya mira como han crecido tus niños- sus gentiles ojos se posaron en ti y en tu hermanito, lo viste con atención y notaste el uniforme de soldado que vestía- Pero, no vengo de visita, de echo he venido a darte una mala noticia_

_-Pa..pasa algo malo Pixis-sama?- la voz de tu madre tembló, la miraste, su cara estaba pálida y lucia nerviosa._

_-Mami?_

_-Nenita, lleva a tu hermano a la habitación…- te dio un ligero empujón en dirección a tu habitación, caminaste rápidamente, dejaste a tu hermano sobre las sabanas que estaban en el piso y entre cerraste la puerta, dejando un espacio suficiente para ver a tu mama y al soldado._

_-Qué ocurrió?- tu madre parecía al borde del llanto, su angustia le causaba dolor en el pecho- Do...Donde está mi esposo?_

_-Papa?- susurraste, el hombre bajo la mirada, como si pensara en que decir._

_-El día de ayer…el escuadrón del sargento ****** fue atacado por una horda de titanes, solo quedaron 3 sobrevivientes…Querida… tu esposo...perdió ambas piernas en acción- escuchaste un grito de dolor que tu madre dejo salir y luego la viste caer de rodillas llorando, cubría su boca con las manos para no dejar salir sollozos de tristeza- Estará aquí en unas horas._

_-Papa?...- miraste a tu madre en el piso y luego al anciano con bigote, tu labio inferior tembló ligeramente y abriste la puerta- Mama…donde esta papa?_

_Los ojos acuosos de tu madre te miraron con pena, se levantó para poder abrazarte con tanta fuerza que incluso te causo dolor._

_Miraste al hombre nuevamente, el solo hizo el saludo tradicional entre los soldados y se disculpó, salió de tu casa sin decir una sola palabra. Tu madre aflojo su abrazo y entre sollozos te hablo- Prométeme….prométeme…que jamás…que jamás!...saldrás del muro…por favor…nunca..._

_No entendías lo que pasaba realmente, sin embargo algo en tu infantil corazón te dijo que no tenías que responder a esa promesa, pues ya tenías un sueño en mente:_

_Ver el mundo más allá de los muros._

_**ALAS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Cruzaste el pasillo en silencio para no despertar a tus compañeros, bajaste las escaleras para poder llegar a la cocina. Apagaste la vela que traías y abriste las ventanas más cercanas a la estufa. El cielo apenas era iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. Tomaste un par de ollas y las llenaste con agua fresca- Bien..-

Sacas del cajón cercano un cuchillo y algunas cucharas metálicas, lavaste tus manos con agua helada y dentro de una red amarraste tu cabello, te colocaste un mandil y te dispusiste a preparar el desayuno para el escuadrón de Levi y Hanji. Maldijiste a Erwin por hacerte esto, ¡¿cómo mierda una de las mejores líderes de escuadrón había terminado como la cocinera de sus subordinados?!, lanzaste un suspiro de cansancio, esto de tener que ayudar a tus dos compañeros de antaño a cuidar a ese tal Eren, era realmente un dolor de culo horrible.

Lavaste y cortaste unas zanahorias con tranquilidad, lamentarte no haría ninguna diferencia, pero al menos no tenías que encargarte de la limpieza de toda la cabaña como el nuevo escuadrón del enano amargado. Eso estaría aún más jodido. Prendiste la hornilla de la estufa, pero cuando te disponías a poner la oye para preparar las verduras el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo tu atención, miraste de reojo, la capa colgada en el perchero que estaba a lado de la puerta se balanceaba lentamente, frunciste el ceño y guardaste silencio tomando el cuchillo cercano.

Caminaste lentamente, mirando cada esquina con sigilo…-Sé que estas aquí…entrégate de una vez- susurraste, escuchaste unos pasos a tus espaldas, rápidamente te pusiste bajo la mesa donde apenas entrabas agachada. Unas botas marrones se pusieron frente la estufa, reconociste las botas y te levantaste lentamente para ver a la ladrona de comida- ah...Sasha...me alegra que estés despierta desde temprano.

Frente a ti la chica patata solo vestida con un camisón rosado, saltaba del susto al verse descubierta hurtando algo de comer, cosa que era común en ella-A..Anno…etto…Buenos días?- te dijo con la boca llena de patatas que apenas se estaban cociendo.

-Buenos días…- tomaste a la chica del cabello y la jalaste a la salida trasera en el comedor- LARGO DE MI COCINA MALDITA LADRONA!- de una patada la mandaste a volar para que termino en el pasto- SI CONTINUAS ROBANDO LAS PROVICIONES TE JURO QUE TE PONDRE COMO CARNADA DE TITANES!- con mucha fuerza cerraste la puerta, esa mocosa tendría serios problemas si continuaba haciéndote enojar.

Regresaste a la cocina donde encontraste a alguien poniendo agua para café aun lado de tu olla de verduras, lo reconociste inmediatamente aun cuando su capa de la Legión le cubría la cabeza,…bueno con esa exageradamente baja estatura todos lo reconocían, pero no estaría mal hacerlo enojar a esa hora. Una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro y aun cuando sabias que no te iría nada bien decidiste tomar el riesgo de hacer enojar a tu antiguo líder- Ah! Buenos días Historia-chan! Bienes a ayudarme?- dijiste en tono infantil y burlón- vamos Historia-chan! Que linda te vez esta mañana!- miraste a la persona frente a ti, su cuerpo se tensó al escucharte decir "Historia" nuevamente, casi juraste que un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba mientras se daba la vuelta como su de un espectro se tratase.

-Muy graciosa - tu sonrisa se congelo en tu rostro cuando sus infernales ojos repletos de odio se posaron en ti- Crees que solo por tener el mismo rango voy a permitir que me llames así? Realmente eres una idiota ***_- camino hacia a ti como si un muerto fuese, tu solo te alejaste, borrando tu sonrisa cuando estuvieron frente a frente ya estabas acorralada contra la puerta de la alacena, sentiste tus piernas temblar y un nudo se formó en tu garganta… la imagen de Levi-Heicho con la cara impregnada de odio puro hacia tu persona era realmente intimidante, sentiste como una gota de sudor bajo por tu mejilla y perderse en tu cuello - Sigues siendo la misma mocosa imbécil de aquel entonces…acaso todos los castigos y tus horas de limpieza no te enseñaron a respetarme?!..- te tomo por el cuello de tu blusa y acerco su rostro al tuyo, sentiste su cálido aliento rozar tu nariz, podías jurar que iba a arrancarte la cara con una mordida (lo cual suena patético); acerco sus labios a tu oreja izquierda y te hizo sonrojar levemente, genial! ahora si estabas jodida! Que hiciera eso solo quería decir una cosa.

- Acaso necesito disciplinarte de otra manera...más agresiva?- te hablo en un tono sensual-amenazante, haciendo que tus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas y dejaste salir tu aliento diciendo algo como "juuvi!".

-NO!..digo..am..n..no es necesario Heicho..Prometo encargarme del aseo de todos los baños como reprimenda…- te alejaste lo más que pudiste de tu "depredador- pervertido" mientras movías las manos de un lado a otro- Perdóneme…fui una grosera- te diste la vuelta para evitar su diabólica mirada de frustración, seguramente se había imaginado un millón de cosas "sucias" para hacer en lo que los novatos despertaban pero ni siquiera pudo lo dejaste besarte.

-Tch, acaso crees que tus viejos trucos te sirven todavía?, ya usaste ese pretexto antes,- No conseguiste alejarte mucho cuando él te abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndote y haciéndote enrojecer nuevamente- y ya no tiene efecto ***_- susurro en tu oído para luego dejar un leve beso en tu nuca- ahora te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores, maldita niña.

Sentiste tu rostro arder cuando termino de hablarte, intentaste zafarte de su agarre, sin embargo él te puso contra la puerta de la alacena pegando su pecho a tu espalda, poniendo una de tus muñecas en tu cintura, haciendo que soltaras un jadeo- No..NO!...no podemos! Suéltame, si alguno de los novatos viene…no…

-Que tiene? No creo que sean tan inocentes para sorprenderse al vernos en esta posición. O en cualquier otra- gruño contra tu oído, comenzando a besar tu cuello dulcemente, parecía completamente calmado ante su comentario, por tu parte sabias que si no le ponías un fin a ese sensual juego terminarías cediendo después de casi 1 sin hacer "algo" de este tema.

-Ya ya fue suficiente Le..!

-¿POR QUE NO VAN A SU HABITACION? La cocina no es para hacer este tipo de cosas- La familiar voz de la loca obsesionada a los titanes los hizo tensarse- vamos Levi, deja a la pobre chica, no es momento para darle duro sabias?- dijo con un tono divertido mientras pasaba al lado tuyo del moreno. Escuchaste al hombre de baja estatura soltar un par de maldiciones antes se dejarte libre, claro que tu le agradeciste internamente a la 4 ojos pues tu rostro estaba por estallar en sonrojo, sobre todo por su ultimo comentario.

-Hanji-san…por favor no diga cosas tan vergonzosas!- chillaste cuando se terminó de servir un café.

-Ahh ya, no es para tanto ****_ tu sabes que bromeo! Jajaja- su risa extraña te hizo calmarte.

-Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy con Eren?- preguntaste mientras ponías platos alrededor de la mesa y Levi ponía los cubiertos- Si no es capaz de controlar su poder para cristalizarse, que se supone que haremos?

-Tendremos que seguir intentando..- escuchaste a la científica decir en un suspiro,- Eren tiene la voluntad, sin embargo el poder que tiene un es un misterio y tal parece que Historia no sabe nada de los titanes en los muros….-

Durante todo este tiempo que estuviste dentro de la legión de reconocimiento jamás llegaste a pensar en que existían personas capaces de transformarse en titanes, el conocer a Eren fue sin duda una sorpresa muy grande, pero te sorprendió mas su forma de ser, que te recordó a tu padre durante tus años de niña cuando vivías en Trost, antes del accidente.

_-Papa, quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? _

_Miraste el interior de la habitación de tus padres, junto a la ventana tu padre miraba el cielo con tristeza y tu sabias porque…te acercaste al lentamente y él te miro con una sonrisa- Hola ***_-su voz era muy serena, como si estuviera en un sueño._

_-Papa…._

_Aquel hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas, había perdido sus piernas en su última expedición 2 años atrás, un titán las había devorado de la atura de las rodillas hacia abajo, ahora jamás podría volver a caminar o usar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, perdió su sueño…su razón de vivir en este mundo: El querer liberar a la humanidad para que su familia pudiera ver esos lugares olvidados…y ya no podría cumplir su promesa…. Y eso hacía que se sintiera miserable._

_-Papa…tengo que decirte algo- te sentaste a su lado, en una pequeña silla de madera viendo las flores del balcón, tu madre cambiaba las flores cada año y ahora tenían rosas- El próximo mes partiré al Muro María…para unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento después de mi entrenamiento….- esperabas algún tipo de queja o negativa por parte de tu progenitor, en cambio este miraba las rosas tras el vidrio como si nada- Pap…._

_-Entiendo perfectamente mi princesa….-dijo poniendo una mano sobre tu cabeza con dulzura_

_-No vas a decirme que cometo un erro o algo así?_

_-No y sabes por qué? Pues yo también me fui a entrenar a los 12 años…supongo que es de familia. Claro que a tu madre no le gustara la idea…_

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Pelea con todas tus fuerzas, no dejes que el miedo te domine entiendes?- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y algunas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos- Si tienes miedo…puedes unirte a cualquier otra Legión…puedes volver a casa si lo deseas…te estaremos esperando siempre- lagrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas, se encorvo un poco y pego tu cabeza a su hombro- Te amamos hija…por favor….regresa a casa cuando tengas miedo….si estas insegura tu…_

_-Está bien papa…- terminaste el abrazo y secaste las lágrimas del hombre- yo estaré bien. Yo cumpliré la promesa…- le sonreíste cálidamente- Yo les mostrare el mundo más allá de las murallas…_

_Al mes siguiente te fuiste de casa sin hacer algún ruido, para llegar al puerto de Trost donde los cadetes que deseaban comenzar a ser soldados tenían la oportunidad de ayudar en el bien común._

-Buenos días a todos- el cadete Arlet llego al final para desayunar, sentándose junto a sus amigos como siempre.

Tú estabas sentada junto a Hanji que comía y hablaba con su escuadrón sobre los experimentos "serios" que intentaría ese día. Levi solo le lanzaba miradas de asco y una que otra grosería para que dejase de hablar con la boca llena.

½ hora más tarde todos estaban listos para partir al bosque y comenzar con la jornada de experimentos, sin embargo al querer salir a los establos sentiste unas manos posarse en tus ojos y boca para arrastrarte a una habitación desocupada y acorralarte contra la pared. Sabias de antemano quien era.

-Qued estasd haciendo?- La mano de tu opresor aún estaba en tu boca y no dejaba salir las palabras con claridad. El moreno solo te miro fijamente, haciendo que tu pulso se acelerara.-Heidchouu?

-Por qué has estado ignorándome los últimos días?- te dijo cortante, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. Desde que llegaron a esa cabaña en medio de la nada casi no conversaban aun cuando tenían un tiempo a solas después de la cena, en cuanto a la intimidad…bueno solo un par de veces.- Contéstame ***…!

Te quito su mano de tus labios para dejarte hablar- Que le sucede? Solo porque no hablamos con frecuencia no quiere decir que lo esté ignorando, además tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender no Hei…- él te interrumpió antes de que terminaras.

-Déjate de pendejadas ****_, sabes muy bien que tengo razón y no puedes excusarte con el trabajo, ahora contesta… Por qué me estas ignorando?

Estabas por darle una respuesta, sin embargo cierta chica rubia los interrumpió para partir, te sentiste aliviada al ser salvada de tan incómoda situación. Si tan solo Levi supiera todo lo que tenías en la cabeza seguramente te diría algo como: "Tch, mocosa idiota….ya hablamos de eso muchas veces" o "Si eres una jodida líder de escuadrón no tienes que disculparte o seguirte lamentando!" o algo por el estilo.

Antes de salir de la cabaña te susurro algo rápidamente, haciéndote enojar y gritarle:

-**Dans tes rêves! NAIN MAL**- a lo que solo hizo una retorcida sonrisa que aterrorizo Sasha y a Jean que lograron verlo.

_-"Pero como no lamentarme"- _Pensaste mientras cabalgaban a una pequeña llanura en medio del bosque- "Tengo gran parte de la culpa…sus muertes….y el comandante…otra vez. Cometí errores…".

Te sentías cansada, el estrés de las últimas semanas no te dejaba concentrarte completamente y mezclándolo con las horribles pesadillas que te estaban quitando el sueño, parecía que en cualquier momento caerías sin fuerza en cualquier lugar. Llegaron al lugar y Eren se puso a transformarse alrededor de 4 veces hasta que se quedó completamente inconsciente; durante todo ese tiempo te encargaste de sacarlo de su cuerpo de titán con ayuda de su "hermana". Pero aun con todo el esfuerzo de aquella tarde, los avances del joven cadete fueron en vano, pues no podía cristalizar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, jodiendo a Hanji, a Levi y a ti de paso.

-Esto no está funcionando…- susurraste un poco molesta, ya llevaban 2 semanas sin ningún avance con el chico titán y las provisiones se agotaban con rapidez.

-Hora de regresar!- Hanji también estaba cansada estresada y preocupada, no solo por Eren, sino por la seguridad de todos. Hace días que los seguían desde lejos y los observaban desde la distancia más segura que esos malditos religiosos podían podían.

El regreso fue tranquilo, ningún inconveniente se cruzó y llegaron a la cabaña nuevamente al anochecer.

Todos con suma pena (menos Levi) se metieron a bañar con agua fría, pues no tenían tiempo de calentarla como en otras Bases de la Legión. Salieron temblando de frio y corrieron a su habitación para abrigarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez bañada y cambiada recalentaste la sopa que sobro del desayuno y les diste las buenas noches a tus compañeros sin cenar como Eren Mikasa y Armin lo habían echo hace un rato.. A diferencia de otras ocasiones Hanji no insistió en que te quedaras a acompañarlos, esta vez te miro con ojos picaros y dijo algo bastante vergonzoso en su antiguo idioma natal que gracias a las diosas, solo tú lo pudiste entender ya que con el tiempo que llevabas al lado del sargento te habías aprendido una que otra palabrita a diferencia de los novatos que preguntaron el significado de la frase: _**s'amuser ce soir et ne pas faire de bruit, non?*. **_Menos mal que el sargento había ido a "cagar" como decía el, de lo contrario ya tendría sus botas sobre la cara de la científica.

-Hanji-san! **arrêter de dire des choses indecentes***!- Le gritaste con la cara tan colorada como el tomate que estaba comiendo entre risas, saliste disparada a tu habitación para encerrarte y pasar otra noche de pesadillas después de que se te bajara la vergüenza. Claro que esa era tu intención hasta que sentiste al Heicho caminando detrás de ti como un asesino serial tras su víctima- amm… buenas noches?- Dijiste lo más tonto del mundo, cosa que él no respondió pues para cuando te diste cuenta ya estabas por entrar a tu habitación para cerrarla con llave, y el ágilmente de un momento a otro ya te tenia contra el colchón blanco de tu cama con las muñecas aprisionadas sobre tu cabeza y con la puerta cerrada de una patada.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- se encontraba sobre ti, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas, aprisionando tu cuerpo de una manera extremadamente lujuriosa. Traía solamente un pantalón negro y su camisa tenia los primeros 3 botones desabrochados dejando ver una suculenta vista de su bien formado pecho.

-No me pasa nada en especial….- desviaste la mirada a la almohada, sentías tus mejillas rojas y tu cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente…

Joder como era posible que te pusieras así!? Ya tenían algún tiempo haciendo el amor! Porque aun te avergonzaba tenerlo de esta manera?- A si que por favor quítate.

-Como si quisieras que me quitara, ya tienes la cara tan roja , mocosa- bufo acercando sus labios a los tuyos- Además te dije que iba a disciplinarte.

Te beso con dulzura que poco a poco fue cambiando a ser un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria que apenas y tenías tiempo a corresponder como de debía. Con tus manos ya libres, recorriste su ancha y bien formada espalda, acariciaste sus brazos y pasaste tus manos por su corta cabellera negra. El, por su parte pasó sus manos por debajo de tu blusa para acariciar tu piel lentamente, haciéndote suspirar.

-Le..Levi…- dejaste salir un pequeño gemido cuando paso su mano debajo de tu sostén, masajeándolo lentamente- ena..no..perver…tido.- el aire comenzaba a faltarte y llevaste tus manos a su camisa para desabrochar los botones faltantes.

-Hump- te sonrió ligeramente para luego despojarte de la blusa y arrancarte el sostén, haciéndote sonrojar aún mas (si eso era posible)- Levanta los brazos y guárdate todos los gritos oíste?, si llego a escucharte gritar el castigo durara toda la noche…- como amabas ese tono sensual cuando te hablaba pero lo que no amabas era cuando cumplía sus amenazas.

-Si señor- pero aun asi, amabas ser castigada, era uno de tus juegos favoritos- Ah! Hey cuidado…- pero el no lo veía solamente como un juego.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio, pedazo de basura…- frunció en ceño y te arrebato los pantalones en un parpadeo para luego posar una de sus manos en tu intimidad aun protegida por tus bragas- ahora tendrás que resistir el castigo hasta el amanecer.

Mordiste tu labio inferior cuando sentiste sus dedos sobre la tela y acariciarte lenta y tortuosamente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba tus pechos- Ah..mal..di..cion…

-Ahora contéstame…que rayos te pasa?- soltó su boca de repente cuando bajo tu prenda íntima y jugaba con tu carne ya sensible y húmeda.

-Qu..que..amm…ah…no…te…tengo…na..ah…da- dijiste haciendo el más grande esfuerzo que podías ocultando tus gemidos en tu garganta. El solo te miro serio y acelero el movimiento de sus dedos sobre tu intimidad, haciéndote morderte la muñeca para que nadie se enterara de lo que hacían en esa habitación.

-Le.. Levi…ya.. no. .ah…nhg..por… ah!- cerraste los ojos con fuerza cuando introdujo un dedo en tu interior y comenzaba a pellizcar tus pezones, lo sentiste recostarse sobre ti y decirte que si no le decías lo que quería no te daría "eso" en toda la noche.- perver…ah..tido….ya…que…no..ah, ah..ten…ah…nada, Ah!- sentiste un segundo dedo en tu interior para ser seguido por un tercero que te hizo soltar un gritillo y callarte con una almohada. Pequeñas lágrimas de placer se acumularon en tus ojos cuando el mordió tu oreja.

-Pues entonces será una noche muy larga, no lo crees Líder de escuadrón..****_..?- dijo divertido tu nombre cuando vio que intentabas alcanzar su pantalón con desesperación, paso su lengua por tu pecho izquierdo y luego el contrario. Esa sin duda sería una noche de tortura, pero un poco de esto de vez en cuando no hacía daño, sobretodo porque los dos estuvieron bajo mucha presión tras la "caída" del Muro Rose, la muerte de Mike y Nanaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos de verte al límite detuvo el juego de sus dedos dentro de ti para bajar su pantalón y rosar su intimidad con su miembro.

-Vas a hablar?

-Ah! Que no tengo..na..AH!- apretaste las sabanas y ahogaste un gemido cuando lo sentiste entrar en ti con lentitud.-He..hei…ahmm.

Te beso con dulzura mientras comenzaba con un vaivén de caderas lento, lo envolviste con tus brazos y pusiste tus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mayor comodidad.

-Yo…yo…no pude…hacer algo..para salvar… a tu equipo…-susurraste contra su oído y el solamente aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.- Per…perdo…ah

Nuevamente recargo su pero sobre sus palmas para verte a la cara- Ya te pareces a ese idiota de Eren, lamentándote cuando bien sabes que no fue tu culpa….cualquier cosa podía pasar-te tomo de la nuca haciendo que ambos permanecieran sentados, tu sobre sus caderas y el con una magnifica vista de tus pechos,- pero me alegra que regresaras con vida…al menos…aun puedo tenerte junto a mi…

Al escucharlo callaste su gemidos y lo hiciste recostarse nuevamente sobre ti- Levi….-

-Dilo otra vez- te dijo hundiendo su cabeza en tu cuello.

-Levi…gracias...ah!

Las embestidas tomaron más velocidad, inconscientemente clavaste tus uñas en su espalda y el mordió tu oreja haciendo que gimieras más y más alto, con unas cuantas embestidas más llegaste al límite, gimiendo su nombre contra su cuello y el salió de ti para llegar a su orgasmo y soltar tu nombre en un gemido. Regulando sus respiraciones se recostó al lado tuyo y acaricio tus mejillas- No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, así que quita esa actitud a menos de que quieras que te castigue en otro lugar maldita mocosa.

-Sí, discúlpeme- lo abrazaste y el te correspondió cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose ambos en un sueño sin pesadillas después de tanto tiempo, sin sospechar el trio de novatos de Shinganshina habían escuchado el erotico espectáculo desde sus habitaciones no tan lejanas a ustedes.

-Oh Dios Santo- dijo el castaño de ojos esmeralda con la mirada pegada al techo.

-…..- La chica de cabellos negros y bufanda roja intentaba controlar sus impulsos y no ir a la habitación de su "hermano" y hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir.-Eren..

-..Oh...- por su parte el chico rubio estaba hecho bolita en una esquina de su habitación, arrepintiéndose de haberse ido a la cama temprano.

(en el siguiente capítulo recordaran su tiempo como soldados antes de ser las amantes de Rivaille)

LO LAMENTO! PERDON EN VERDAD! NO ME DI CUENTA DE LO MAL QUE HABIA QUEDADO LA PRIMERA VEZ! BUUUAAA YA LO EDITE A VER SI LES GUSTA!

La sorpresa es la imagen de portada! Miren miren! (si no está completa, métanse a mi Facebook y la encontraran pues es mi foto de portada XD)

También subiré la de esclava y mi pequeño cascarrabias.

LES MANDO UN BESO CON MMUUUCCHHHOOO SUEÑO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	5. 2 cap en 1

_*Se inclina completamente hasta que su frente rosa el piso*_

_GOMENASAIIIIIII!_

_PERDONNN MIS QUERIDAS LECTORASSS PERO ES QUE ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA DE COMPROMISOSS:-[ no me gusta hacerlas esperar pero no tengo opción y mis ideas se van enfriando._

_Este es un capítulo especial pues aquí abarco las 3 historias_

_1-Mi pequeño cascarrabias_

_2-Alas_

_Por último, no olviden que estas historias también les pertenecen y si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden comentarla y asi me ayudan para actualizar más rápido._

_Sin banda más que decir les dejo los 2 capítulos_.

Nota:

-***_ camino por los campos- dice su nombre

*^*^*^*^* mi pequeño cascarrabias empieza y termina

;-;-;-;-;- Alas empieza y termina

- _miraste con pena- FLASBACK_

-"pensamientoooo"-

**Mi pequeño cascarrabias **

**Capítulo 2 **

*^*^ _Un largo día_*^*^

_Parte 1_

HACE 12 ANOS

_Hogar para niños desamparados_

_"Katsumi"_

_En las afueras de Osaka se encuentra una gran casa ancestral con más de 300 años de antigüedad, repleta de niños día y noche._

_Este es el lugar que te vio crecer y que fue testigo de todos los problemas que tuviste durante muchos años._

_- Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto una mujer de cabellos blancos por su edad._

_-Parece que unos compañeros la molestaron y bueno, termino golpeándolos- respondió la enfermera del lugar._

_-Qué clase de niña es, lo único que ah hecho desde que llego es pelearse! Esa mocosa no debería estar aquí, se supone que tiene madre no?- la anciana se movió en la habitación de un lado a otro con su pomposo vestido._

_-Sí, pero fue ella quien la trajo aquí, es extranjera y no podemos enviarla a su tierra natal.- explico su acompañante tirando varias vendas ensangrentadas._

_Escuchaste a las dos mujeres hablar detrás de la puerta, si bien les trajiste más de un problema esa tarde tenían todo el derecho de elegir una reprimenda justa para ti._

_Te encontrabas sentada en el pasillo, con las manos llenas de lodo y sangre de aquellos imbéciles que se atrevieron a insultarte, tu vieja chaqueta estaba rota y los zapatos estaban a punto de reventarse, tal vez tus ropas no fueran las mejores pero no era como si fueras la única huérfana en el lugar._

_-Esos malditos, la próxima vez no tendrán maestras que los salven.- Te susurraste a ti misma mientras apretabas los puños con enojo._

_No permitirías que nadie te insultara o te humillara otra vez, huérfana o no tenías tu propio orgullo y eso era lo único que necesitabas. _

_-Porque cada vez que me llaman tiene que ser por estos problemas ***_?- escuchaste una voz a la mitad del pasillo acompañada del sonido de zapatos que hacían eco en el lugar, no volteaste la mirada, pues ya sabias quien venía._

_-Tú te puedes negar si así lo quieres rubio-san- dijiste levantando la cabeza para poder al joven hombre de 20 años recién cumplidos que se sentó a tu lado en el piso, lo miraste de arriba abajo traía puesto un elegante traje color blanco, su rubio cabello bien arreglado, el olor fresco de su colonia y los ojos azules que brillaban hermosamente con la luz. Un completo bombón para cualquier mujer con buenos gustos. Miraste atenta su rostro, tan angelical, con esa piel blanca como el marfil...ah...era tann...tann!_

_-Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara muy roja ***_- Te dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre tu frente, haciéndote caer en la cuenta de que tu rostro estaba caliente y rojo como un tomate maduro. Rápidamente alejaste su mano y ocultaste en vano tu sonrojo bajo tu cabello, pero solo lograste que el muy bastardo soltara una ligera risotada -en verdad, te vez muy linda cuando te pones así- lo viste sonreír dulcemente._

_-Por esa clase de comentarios no te dejaban pasar el mes pasado Erwin-san... - dijiste haciendo un puchero y mandándole una mirada de enfado, que en lugar de hacerlo corregirse le causaron más ternura.-"Estúpido pedófilo…..hump!"_

_-Bien, bien, señorita problemas, tienes alguna escusa que darme por semejante golpiza?- su expresión cambio a una de ligero enfado mientras ponía su mano sobre cabeza._

_-Yo gane esa pelea, ellos se lo buscaron por decirme "hija bastarda" -frunciste en ceno al recordar cómo te avían rodeado y como comenzaron a gritarte más de una cosa como esas- que esperabas que hiciera?_

_-Tomar las cosas con calma y decirle a alguna profesora que tus compañeros te hacían eso? Además, a ti nunca te ah importado ser una hija ilegítima no?- te hablo mirándote un poco extrañado._

_-Gracias por recordármelo Erwin. -apartaste la mirada al suelo mirando las pequeñas hormigas pasar a un lado tuyo- odio este lugar... es muy molesto estar entre esos imbéciles que me señalan diciéndome que mi mama no me quería y me abandono para irse con alguien más…no es justo…- sentiste tus ojos arder y humedecerse. No era tu culpa ser así, no habías decidido nacer, solo eras una pequeña y débil niña de 7 años._

_El joven a tu lado te miro de manera dulce y pasó su brazo por tu hombro, pegándote a su costado dejándote sacar todo el dolor y la amargura que tenías en ti._

_-Todo está bien, tranquila...yo estoy aquí.._

_Pegaste más tu cabeza a su pecho para ocultar tu rostro y ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de tu boca, odiabas que te viera asi, tan tonta, tan débil, que sintiera lastima por ti, cuando el era lo que tu querías llegar a ser:_

_Fuerte, amable, decidido._

_-Erwin-san…..-Con lágrimas saladas en tus mejillas sonreíste contra su pecho y agradeciste a dios por haberte enviado a ese ángel de la guarda._

**En la actualidad**

Te abriste paso rápidamente por pasillos de la guardería esquivando a algunos de tus compañeros para poder llegar a tu aula a tiempo esperando que Auro no haya empezado una pelea.

-Oi, ve más lento!- ah claro, sin mencionar que el pequeño niño mal hablado estaba en tus brazos intentando no caerse aferrado a tus hombros, después de 10 minutos de discusiones lograste ponerle la batita color lavanda que era como el uniforme del lugar.

Después de unos minutos ya estaban fuera del aula donde tus niños esperaban, así que bajaste al pequeño que se tambaleo al tocar el piso, al parecer lo mareaste con tanto movimiento.

-Donde...dónde estamos?- te pregunto poniendo una carita desafiante e infantil.

-Esta es el aula donde yo cuido a los niños y niñas de cinco y seis años, es aquí donde vas a pasar el dia Levi-kun- respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa, no deseabas pelearte más con él y aun tenías el corazón acelerado por ese incidente de esta mañana.

-Tsk, no entrare a ese lugar para estar con mocoso mimados!

-Pues no tienes opción enano

-No soy enano! Ya soy un hombre maldita bru...- tapaste su boca con tu mano para evitar que dijera esas lindas palabras.

-Bien Levi-kun, te presento a...ah?- la escena que viste a continuación no te sorprendido demasiado: Erd y Gunter sujetaban a Auro para que este alcanzara en estante más alto donde tenías un pequeño jarrón con galletas de mantequilla y chocolate, a un lado de ellos estaba Petra con sus bracitos extendidos esperando recibir el frasco...ah...tus angelitos y sus travesuras -.-...

-Ahhh SENSEIIII!- alarmados por tu presencia Ed y Gunter se tambalearon e hicieron caer a Auro sin haber conseguido sus galletas -Ahhh- de un momento a otro todos estaban tirados en el piso y la pequeña Petra se había echo del baño del susto y comenzaba a llorar.

-No pues si se nota que eres la mejor en cuidar niños… - a tu lado el pequeño pelinegro se rio en voz baja.

-Silencio...- cerraste la puerta a tus espaldas.- Dije que los cuidaba, pero ellos también son asi.

Después de una pequeña sesión de disciplina y haber cambiado a Petra de ropa interior todos de sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa del centro para el desayuno y así podrías presentar a tu nuevo niño.

-Bien pequeños, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero-dijiste mientras te ponías detrás del ojigris que estaba de pie con una mirada indiferente en su rostro, pusiste tus manos en sus hombros y lo incitaste a hablar con la mirada.

-Soy Levi...mucho...gusto-dijo con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas pero sin mirarlos fijamente.

La impresión de tus estudiantes fue de esperarse, Ed y Gunter lo saludaron con una reverencia, Auro lo miro un momento y le saludo sin mucho interés, por otra parte la pequeña Petra Ral estaba roja hasta las orejas y en su boca se formaba una linda y tímida sonrisa, tal parece que Auro lo noto, pues su expresión cambio y miro con mala cara al nuevo estudiante.

-Quiero que sean amables y no lo metan en problemas y eso lo digo por ti Auro!- miraste con reproche al peligris.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien toco la puerta para entregarte una bandeja llena de enormes donas de diversas coberturas deliciosas, después de agradecerle a tu compañero te dirigiste donde los niños estaban y sonreían ansiosos, o bueno, casi todos pues Levi te miraba con ojos de navajas.

Repartiste las donas y les serviste un vaso de leche ancada quien, desayunaron como siempre, los chicos platicaban de las caricaturas del día anterior y Petra te contaba TODO lo que hizo durante tu ausencia con su padre, una mañana normal pero notaste algo, Levi no se había movido desde que le diste su leche, ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato, ni había probado su dona, solo mantenía su mirada sobre ti, haciéndote sentir incomoda, mientras Petra pensaba que Levi la miraba a ella.

-Oye tu enano! Deja de estar viendo a mi novia!- un vaso de leche ya vacío salió volando por encima de la mesa directo al pelinegro.

-Cuidad...- te estiraste lo más que pudiste pero aun así no alcanzaste el vaso, como en cámara lenta este se acercó al niño pero con un leve movimiento de su cuerpo el pequeño lo atrapo antes de que lo golpeara en la cara.

-Oi! tu pedazo de basura! Quien te has creído para querer golpearme, ni siquiera miraba a esa niña!- la voz del moreno mostraba que estaba molesto. Ambos se levantaron de su lugar y se miraron fijamente.

-Ya basta! Cálmense los dos!- sabias que esto acabaría bastante mal, pero aun oyendo tu advertencia, el pequeño moreno se lanzo contra el peligris, pasando por encima de la mesa y aun asi no moviendo nada de su lugar.

-ALTO!- Alejaste a los pequeños que no estaban involucrados y separaste a Levi, que ya estaba sobre Auro golpeándolo repetidas veces- SUFICIENTE! LEVI! CONTROLATE!

"**Problemas, problemas y más problemas!"**

Cuando finalmente lograste quitar al pequeño niño de Auro te sorprendió la gran fuerza que tenía pues apenas y podías contenerlo- Ya! Cálmate por favor!- pusiste al niño enfrente de ti, pero lo soltaste de inmediato al ver su rostro- "Esos ojos…

El ojigris te miraba con rabia, como si fueras su peor enemigo, con odio y al mismo tiempo con un dolor intenso, si, conocías esos ojos, los avías visto durante mucho tiempo en tu niñez-…..son…"- cada mañana cuando e levantabas y te mirabas al espejo.- " este niño…?"- te dejaste caer de sentón para atrás y abrazaste al niño con mas fuerza.

-Suéltame!

-No….

-QUE ME SUELTES!

Estabas por responderle que no lo soltarías nuevamente sin embargo….

-QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ ***_!- La voz de tu jefe te congelo hasta el alma.

Miraste a tus espaldas y efectivamente, el hombre moreno tenía los ojos sombríos y una mueca de enfado en su rostro; todos tus niños corrieron y se abrazaron a tu cuerpo por donde pudieron.

Sus votas hacían un ruido sordo en el salón y con sus ojos fijos en ti, ese hombre se veía jodidamente imponete incluso con ese estúpido mandil rosita en el.-Je..jefe..Shardis….-tragaste duro y apretaste a Levi contra tu cuerpo mientras una palabra se formaba con letras rojas en tu mente:

**DESPEDIDA….!**

Cerraste los ojos resignada, era lo más seguro y si era así… ya podías imaginarte ciertos ojos azules mirándote con un: te lo dije…

Sus pasos cesaron cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ti, inhalaste y exhalaste, abriste los ojos decidida a enfrentar a tu jefe cuando….

-**MAMA! QUIERO A MAMA!**

Sorprendida miraste a la persona que había gritado, y casi gritas tú al verlo.

Ese niño con ojos grises que reflejaban fastidio, cabellos cortos y negros, que, esa mañana te dijo hasta de lo que ibas a morir, se encontraba abrazándote llorando, con las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

-Le..Levi..?

-**MAMA! MAMA! ***-SENSEI! QUIERO A MI MAMA!**- tenías la mente en blanco, porque tan de repente ese niño sin emociones estaba llorando, tal vez si hubieras dejado de mirarlo por un segundo te hubieras percatado que tus demás niños entendían el mensaje.

-Ya..ya no llores..Levi-kun…-escuchaste a Petra a tus espaldas, Erd y Gunter se acercaron al pequeño y lo abrazaron, de mala gana Auro hizo lo mismo. Tú y tu jefe miraron anonados la escena, pero cuando sentiste a Levi apretarte el hombro comprendiste que tenías que seguirles el juego.

-No te preocupes Levi, veras a tu mama pronto, yo y los niños te cuidaremos vale, ya no llores- hundiste tu rostro en su cabello y miraste a tu jefe asentir con la cabeza y marcharse por donde vino.

Los niños rompieron el abrazo un poco y te sonrieron dulcemente, sabían que te salvaron el pellejo, y regresaron a sus asientos, pero Levi no se movió de tu regazo; lo miraste, ya no estaba llorando, su piel estaba blanca nuevamente y mantenía su cabeza recargada en tu pecho, pero sus ojos miraban un punto perdido en la pared.

-Levi..?- inclinaste un poco la cabeza, no se movía y no hablaba, eso era raro.

-Galletas…..

-Qué?...

-Nos debes unas galletas…..- levanto su cabeza y te miro a los ojos- salvamos tu empleo no es así? Así que debes darnos unas galletas…- sin decir más se levantó de tu regazo y volvió a su lugar en la mesa comenzando a comer, dejándote a ti, sentada en el suelo.

-Si…- cerraste los ojos y sonreíste al incorporarte, por alguna razón ese niño te causaba un extraño sentimiento, puede que su estadía en la guardería ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD sea muy interesante.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**Continuara***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

;-;-;-;-; **ALAS**-;-;-;-;-;

;-;- _Capitulo 2_ -;-;-;

;-;

_Para los niños de Trhos el primer día de escuela es un tanto tedioso pues los profesores hacen que escriban un ensayo de lo que quieren ser en el futuro y luego los hacen leerlo en frente de todos._

_Pero para ti, fue el primer dia en el que dijiste lo que soñabas ante todos._

_-Mi más grande sueño es ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento y destruir a los titanes! Así les poder mostrar a todo el mundo lo que hay detrás de los muros!- Gritaste a tus compañeros con una gran sonrisa en tus labios, pero la reacción de tus compañeros y tu profesora no fue lo que esperabas. Todos te miraron como si hubieras dicho la más grande locura de todas, todos se rieron y dijeron que eras una niña tonta que solo quería morir, la sonrisa de tu boca se desvaneció lentamente cuando tu profesora te dijo.._

_-Cariño….no hay nada más allá de estos muros, es _

…_mejor que pienses en otro sueño, uno que te permita vivir mucho tiempo de acuerdo?_

_Pero aun así, tu sueño se mantenía firme en tu mente…._

;-;

**Año 845**

**Ceremonia de bienvenida a los novatos para la Legión de Reconocimiento**.

Tras la caída del Muro María, meses atrás, varios reclutas que aún estaban en entrenamiento renunciaron por miedo a una inminente muerte en manos de los titanes, otros pocos se mantuvieron firmes y se graduaron un año y medio antes.

La lluvia caía sobre ti, mientras te habrías paso entre tus compañeros graduados, querías llegar justo a tu lugar designado en la formación, por alguna razón los 10 primeros tenían que estar forzosamente al frente del escenario.

-Oye ***_, no vallas tan rápido, el escenario no ira a ningún lado sabes!- volteaste para ver a tu amiga, la chica más pesimista y seria de tu generación, Ricko Brzenska.- En verdad…. Por qué rayos te emocionas tanto, solo nos van a dar un sermón. - se posó a tu lado en la primera fila, su ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos- estas segura de que esto es lo que realmente quieres?-te miro de reojo con un tono de voz que casi nunca usaba- Que le diré a tu madre cuando tenga que entregarle tu cuerpo, claro, si es que queda uno…- te miro fijamente mientras le daba un toque de ironía a su comentario.

-Completamente segura, y…ya se te ocurrirá algo señorita "Numero uno de la Generación"...- respondiste de la manera más irónica a tu amiga, que solo se limitó a levantarte el dedo de en medio y sonreír con fastidio.

Las grandes antorchas del lugar iluminaban a los presentes, todos se pusieron firmes cuando escucharon el sonido de unas botas en la plataforma y la figura del Comándate de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Keith Shardis.

Sentiste tu corazón latir rápidamente en tu pecho, sentiste alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo, después de tantos años estabas ahí parada, al solo unos momentos de ser un miembro oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuantas veces soñaste con este día? Cuantas veces miraste a los soldados marchar por la calle y posarse frente a la puerta de Shingansina y salir de los muros cuando tu madre te llevaba a visitar a sus amigas?

Un relámpago surco el cielo y su luz ilumino los rostros de los recién graduados y los 10 mejores, que alegremente eras parte de ellos, solo una posición atrás de Ricko, la mejor de todos, Tu la segunda, Paris (el diccionario con patas) Fiske en tercer lugar y otros 7 chicos y chicas que se habían ganado sus lugares con sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

Todos pusieron sus puños en sus corazones y espaldas con miradas decididas y esperaron las palabras del comandante, sin embargo recuerdos de tus 3 años y medio de entrenamiento regresaron a tu mente, sobre todo tu primer día en el que casi te cagas en los pantalones por los gritos de la instructora Loretta Wolf, pero te mantuviste firme, soportando castigos y humillaciones, fortaleciendo tu cuerpo y espíritu.

En ocasiones hubo más de una noche en la que querías renunciar, tu cuerpo no daba para más y tu mente estaba por colapsar, en esas noches la sonrisa de tu madre, el rostro de tu hermano y la imagen de tu padre en silla de ruedas volvían a ti en sueños, recordándote aquella promesa que hiciste, aquel sueño por el que los dejaste atrás, y eso te daba fuerzas para levantarte otro día mas y seguir con el entrenamiento del équido de maniobras tridimensionales.

_Tomaste otra de tus camisas y las metiste en tu mochila de cuero, miraste a tu alrededor, revisando que no te faltara nada._

_Caminaste a la ventada para ver que el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el muro Rose, bajaste la mirada y abriste la ventana, cortaste una de las rosas rojas de tu balcón, tomaste tu mochila y saliste de tu habitación._

_Caminaste descalza por el lugar, pisando por los maderos que no rechinaban y abriste el cuarto de tu hermano, él estaba ahí, dormido abrazando su conejo de peluche, sonriendo, te acercaste a él y besaste su frente dulcemente._

_-Cuida a mama y a papa Robert, te los encargo mucho…- susurraste y saliste de su habitación en silencio. Extrañarías a tu pequeño hermano, el era lo que más querías en el mundo, aun cuando era un llorón de primera._

_Tomaste el picaporte del cuarto de tus padres y dudaste un momento el abrir…la voz de tu madre rogándote que le prometieses que jamás saldrías de los muros regreso ati y cerraste los ojos con fuerza._

_-"No..no puedo dudar ahora…ya tome una decisión"_

_Abriste la puerta con cuidado y miraste al interior, tu madre dormía acurrucada en el pecho de tu padre, que roncaba como un oso._

_Ambos tranquilos después de mucho tiempo._

_Tomaste un trozo de papel de tu bolsillo y lo dejaste en la mesita de noche a lado de tu madre junto a la rosa que cortaste hace unos momentos._

_-Te quiero mama…te quiero papa….lo siento…- sentiste tu voz quebrase y tus ojos humedecerse, antes que tu voluntad volviera a tener dudas saliste de la habitación cerrando la puerta y tomaste tu mochila, bajaste las escaleras a toda prisa._

_Miraste la cocina y el comedor, era un desastre, pero no podías quedarte a limpiar, tenías que tomar el primer barco para los reclutas o si no tu madre despertaría, se daría cuenta de tu ausencia y saldría corriendo a buscarte._

_Te pusiste tus zapatos y saliste de la casa en silencio, la calle estaba desierta y el aire frio te rodeo completamente, te colgaste la mochila y corriste al puerto donde Ricko seguramente te esperaba._

_No miraste atrás, no apartaste tu mirada el pavimento frente a ti. Solo corriste hacia tu sueño._

Pero los sueños son solo eso…sueños.

Debemos creer en la realidad en la que vivimos y afrontarla con valor.

Esa noche, tú y tus compañeros escucharon atentos el discurso de su comandante, les explico la difícil situación que vivían, por qué tanta gente y soldados habían abandonado la seguridad del muro Rose para "recuperar" el muro María, las vidas que se perdían y la gran cantidad de titanes que entraban cada minuto del día a este.

Les dijo que fuera de los muros no encontrarían gloria, ni honor, solo muerte y desesperación, pero que solo los más fuertes, los más aptos para seguir adelante, regresarían a salvo de su primera expedición y con algo de suerte, aun tendrían el valor suficiente para volver a salir.

Esas palabras te recordaron algo que le habías leído a tu anciano abuelo muchos años atrás.

"_**Los débiles caerán y los más fuertes marcharan victoriosos sobre sus cuerpos…esa es la realidad de la guerra!"**_

Para cuando el discurso termino, la lluvia no era más que unas cuantas gotas que caían en la tierra mojada y sobre ustedes, sentiste tus piernas temblar ligeramente, no supiste si fue por frio o por miedo, pero a tu lado si había alguien que temblaba como gelatina-Paris….- tu amigo de lentes empuñaba sus manos y aguantaba las lágrimas en sus ojos, él también quería saber que había mas allá de los muros, pero al parecer su voluntad se quebró ante el discurso, a tu derecha Ricko mantenía su mirada en el suelo y el ceño fruncido, esas palabras la habían hecho decidirse a no unirse a la Legión y la habían convencido de unirse a la policía estacionaria-Ricko….

-Todos lo que aun quieran ser pare de la Legión de Reconocimiento pueden quedarse!.

Levantaste la cabeza para ver a varios sargentos que se encontraban detrás del comandante, viste sus rostros con atención, la luz en sus ojos parecía extinta, unos cuantos aun tenian una expresión mas….viva?, sobre todo una mujer de lentes y cabello castaño, si no mal recordabas su nombre era Hanje Zoe, una científica a cargo de la investigación de titanes. A su lado estaba la mano derecha del Comandante, Erwin Shimt, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules que los miraba con una expresión serena y seria a la vez. Al último de su fila se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros y cortos, bastante chaparro y con cara de: "Te odio…." O algo asi.

-Ven….hay que largarnos- la voz de tu amiga te distrajo- Vamos ***_ eres la 2da mejor de todos, tienes un pase directo a la policía militar, vivirás mejor en Shina, tu padre tendrá mejores doctores, tu madre estará más a gusto al verte a salvo y tu hermano tendrá una mejor educación, que se valla al diablo esa promesa que hiciste!- te dijo al oído mientras te sujetaba del brazo- no desperdicies tu vida asi…

-"Desperdiciar mi vida.."?-miraste a tu amiga y luego a todos tus compañeros, muchos se retiraban a toda prisa, otros aún estaban parados forzándose así mismos a no dar vuelta atrás, a no abandonar un sueño para el bien común, los miraste atenta unos lloraban, otros miraban con determinación al comandante y sus subordinados, Paris que, para tu sorpresa se mantenía firme en su lugar, llorando como una nena, pero firme y decidido. Sonreíste y tomaste la mano de Ricko-Vete….no puedo acompañarte Ricko, vete ahora…-dijiste sonriéndole.

-Idiota…- te dijo dándose la vuelta y siendo la última en retirarse.

-Que estén aun aquí me demuestra que tiene una voluntad de Hierro!-grito el hombre moreno- MAS LES VALE NO CAGARSE CUANDO ESTEN AHÍ AFUERA! SU LEALTAD A ES ADMIRABLE! LOS ADMIRO! AHORA EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA BATALLA! OFRESCAN SUS CORAZONES A LA HUMANIDAD!- grito a todo pulmón, coloco la tradicional pose de saludo, su puño en su corazón y el otro en su espalda.

-SI SEÑOR!- Gritaron al unísono todos los cadetes, pusiste la pose de tu nuevo comandante y alzaste la vista con lágrimas en los ojos, tenías miedo, si, mucho miedo, pero no te echarías para atrás, por tus amigos, por tu familia y sobre todo…Por ti.

Te perdiste tanto en tu miedo, alegría y recuerdos que no notaste que unos grises ojos te miraban desde la esquina del escenario, atentos y fieros.

Y fue asi como te condenaste a dos cosas:

La primera: A ser devorada por algún titán en cualquier momento.

Y segunda: A ser presa de un famoso ex ladrón de la Ciudad Subterránea.

;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;Continuara;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;

MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! PERDONENNN PERDON!

Pero como ya algunas sabrán me case hace unos días y tenía muuucho que arreglar tanto en mi casa como mi trabajo XD

Bien ahora a contestar sus comentarios:

**Mei Phantomhive:** Bueno creo que a todas nos gustaría ser diciplinadas asi XD sobre todo por un hombre como el Heichou XD, gracias por tu comentario y toma tu bolsa de papas por esperarme.

**The-Pierot:** Seep, así fue XD también me di de topes, pero ya verás el por qué Esclava tiene esa clasificación más adelante, Toma tu bolsa de bombones con chocolate por esperarme

**Kurenai Lukia**: WAAAA HOLA ESTOY CON VIDA OTRA VEZ! Toma tu bolsa con donas por esperarme con tanta paciencia!

Laura Alejandra: Tu ya sabes que sigue XD

**Koisshi Saotome: **Hola! Nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho que leas mi rara historia de Levi y Lectora, ciertamente me alegro mucho saber que te gusto y si, cada historia tiene un lazo especial que más adelante afectara a las demás.

Espero que te guste este capítulo. Toma tu malteada de chocolate por la espera.

Proximante:

Esclava: Lemon incluido.

Les pido que chequen mis otros fanfics y me dejen unos comentarios para asi apurarme y actualizar.

ADIOOSSS!


	6. Esclava y cascarrabias

_Lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto mis queridas lectoras, realmente no tengo una excusa por mis actor por favor perdónenme, si quieren aventar huevos con gusto los recibiré….pero a mi cara no por favor._

_u.u Gomenasai._

_En esta ocasión pondré los capítulos de las 2 historias. En unos pocos días será el primer aniversario de mi estadía en FanFiction, por lo que intentare actualizar casi o todas mis historias._

_Bien, el orden de los caps de hoy es asi:_

_ESCLAVA-Cap 2_

_Mi pequeño cascarrabias-cap 3_

.

.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

**ATENCION! LECTURA NO APTA PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS!**

**SI SIGUEN LEYENDO SERA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO Y LA AUTORA QUEDA ABSUELTA DE CUALQUIER RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO! **

_por favor perdónenme, si quieren aventar huevos con gusto los recibiré….pero a mi cara no por favor._

_Como ya leyeron arriba esta lectura contiene alto contenido sexual y violencia EXPLICITA._

_Cuando inicie con este fic, pensaba hacerlos por separado, pero creo que es mejor así._

_Ok cosas importantes:_

_-__**Desclaimer: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN No me pertenece! Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.**_

_-__**OTRA VEZ ADVERTENCIA**_: **Este capítulo (como los otros que vendrán en torno a ESCLAVA) tendrá alto contenido sexual explícito. Violación, lenguaje obsceno, violencia. No apto para gente sensible. **

**Menores de edad, abstenerse a leer, esperen a los siguientes fics. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, favor de salir de este y pasarte a otro.**

**.**

**-**hablan**-**

**-**piensan-

***_ tu nombre

OoOoOoOoFLASBACKoOoOoO

.

.

Historia:

Atzuko-san

.

Lemon/ suspenso/ horror/(+18)

.

**"TUS 3 CAMINOS"**

.

**(RIVAILLE/LEVI x LECTOR)**

.

_**ESCLAVA**_

.

2

.

**"Primera Noche"**

**.**

Hange Zoe te llevo a lo que parecía ser una mansión de tiempos ancestrales, el estilo era gótico, parecía estar mal cuidada por afuera, el jardín era un desastre de rosas marchitas y espinas.

Entraron a un estacionamiento subterráneo iluminado por lámparas ecológicas.

Un par de hombres que no lograste ver bien abrieron el auto y te cubrieron la cabeza con un saco, entre los dos te cargaron y caminaron por varios minutos hasta que bajaron unas escaleras.

Tu gritabas lo más alto que podías, pero era en vano.

Escuchaste como abrieron una puerta metálica y te dejaron sobre una superficie acolchonada, soltaron tus manos y pies.

Te dijeron que no intentaras nada estúpido antes de que "el jefe" llegara.

Para cuando te quitaste el saco de la cabeza y corriste a la entrada, ya era tarde, ambos se habían ido, dejándote sola en esa habitación

Golpeaste la puerta alrededor de media hora, pero nadie contesto, te volteaste a ver la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, el interruptor no serbia.

Caminaste hasta llegar a aquella cama, las sabanas eran suaves y las almohadas eran firmes.

En una esquina de la habitación había un armario cerrado con candado y en la otra había un espejo de cuerpo completo.

En la pared a la izquierda de la puerta había una puerta más chica.

Entraste en ella un poco dudosa, pero al final terminaste entrando, era un baño increíblemente grande, una hermosa bañera blanca, una regadera a su lado, un retrete y un lavabo de finas marcas que anunciaban en la TV, pero no había ventana, solo había una ventila bastante pequeña como para entrar en ella.

Regresaste a la habitación, pero no enontraste nada mas.

Te sentaste en la cama y esperaste….esperar? a qué?

Lo sabias muy bien y rezaste a las diosas que con el también viniera la muerte, lloraste nuevamente, ocultando tu rostro en tus manos.

Así pasaron 2 horas.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Tu corazón se aceleró y viste una oportunidad para escapar, tal vez la única que tendrías en toda tu vida. Tenías que salir! Tenías que salir!

Así que corriste….

Chocaste contra alguien y terminaste en el suelo…alguien te había empujado. Tu corazón latió con fuerza y alzaste la mirada…

Lo miraste, su baja estatura, su traje negro, sus ojos grises como nubes de tormentas, su cabello negro, sus obscuras intenciones. Él te miro de reojo y luego paso su vista por la habitación revisando que todo estuviera limpio y en perfecto orden.

Retrocediste aun en el piso cuando tu mente reacciono a la situación, llamando su atención, temblaste al ver como su expresión cambiaba a una enfadada al verte en el frio y sucio piso.

-Levántate...- te dijo fríamente y tú por alguna razón desconocida no reaccionabas, estabas ahí, quieta...temblando.

-Tch...- se quejó en voz alta para después tomarte del brazo y levantarte con brusquedad, gritaste al sentir en fuerte agarré pero inmediatamente te sonrojaste al darte cuenta de que él te miraba de arriba a abajo con atención, analizándote.

-Nada mal...- dijo para si mismo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca, haciéndote temblar al poder leer sus intenciones, entraste en pánico y por instinto intentaste soltarte y salir huyendo de ese lugar.

-No! NO SUELTEME!- a pesar de tu esfuerzo el logro cerrar la puerta con una patada y empujarte hasta la cama-No por favor...!- tus suplicas fueron calladas por sus manos cuando se puso encima de ti, con sus rodillas a los lados de tus caderas, unas las lágrimas bajaron por tu rostro se perdieron en tu cabello, toda la determinación que tenías hace unos momentos de no rendirte y dar pelea a tu cruel destino se fue al carajo. El miedo te domino completamente.

Temblaste al sentir sus dedos sobre tu cuello y bajar hasta tus pechos, un nudo se formó en tu estómago y garganta, su rostro bajo hasta tu cuello y paso su lengua por este hasta tu clavícula.

-Mocosa...- susurro contra tu oído- mírame ***_-abriste los ojos sorprendida al escuchar tu nombre y lo miraste entre lágrimas.

-Por favor...no...se lo suplico...- dijiste entre sollozos con la esperanza de lograr algo, pero fue cuando las palabras que Hange te dijo en el auto regresaron a tu mente, nada de lo que lloraras y suplicaras cambiaria tu situación, de hecho, parece que empeoraste las cosas.

Miraste su ceño fruncido, sus manos sobre tu cuerpo y su respiración, cerraste los ojos nuevamente e intentaste empujarlo gracias a tu deseo de protegerte, pero el tomo tus muñecos y las puso sobre tu cabeza con brusquedad, sacándote un jadeo de dolor.

Tu cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, una voz en tu interior te gritaba que pelearas que no te dejaras vencer...pero tu cuerpo no reaccionaba más.

**"Por qué yo?"**

Lo sentiste moverse sobre ti y sin pena ni consideración bajo su mano y acaricio tus piernas para luego pasar sus dedos sobre tu intimidad desnuda haciéndote temblar y gritar que te soltara. Cerraste las piernas con fuerza.

**"….De entre todas las personas en el mundo…."**

Logro separar tus piernas con facilidad y se posiciono entre ellas, tu cuerpo tembló cuando sentiste algo duro sobre tu vientre, tu mente comenzó la cuenta regresiva para lo que venía, apretaste los dientes y cerraste los ojos esperando el dolor, maldiciendo a dios y al diablo por tu suerte, por tu maldita suerte!

Su falo se posiciono fuera de tu entrada y en una sola embestida atravesó la barrera de intimidad, llenándote de dolor por completo.

Lograste ver su sonrisa triunfal al comprobar que eras virgen, la sangre mancho las pulcras sabanas mientras comenzaba a embestirte rápidamente.

Antes de que tu mente se desconectara te beso mordiendo tu labio inferior hasta hacerte sangrar.

**No gritaste**

La cama rechino con cada choque de caderas, tus manos perdieron fuera y tu mente se nublo mientras mirabas un punto muerto en la rojiza pared, ni siquiera supiste en que momento te puso boca abajo, hundiendo tu rostro contra la negra almohada, ni cuando sus embestidas fueron más violentas. Ya no sabías nada. Solo querías que todo terminara, querías despertar, salir de semejante pesadilla! Era demasiado para tu integridad, sentiste como si tu vida se fuera en cada choque de caderas.

**No miraste…**

Que pasaría después? No lo sabias, puede que no llegarías a ver el amanecer o tal vez te vendería a un precio más bajo? ¿vedaría tus órganos? O te abandonaría en una calle de los barrios bajos de la ciudad?

Los movimientos de la cama fueron más rápidos, más furiosos. El hombre sobre ti comenzó a jadear. Pronto terminaría, te jalo del cabello tan fuerte que logro separarte de la almohada para poder besarte. Te soltó dejándote caer en la cama como una muñeca de trapo y comenzó a susurrar tu nombre débilmente. Y tu…tu

**No escuchaste…Solo tenías un pensamiento en tu mente:**

**"¡¿PORQUE YO?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue entonces que algo escurrió en tu interior, una ardiente sustancia se rego en tus entrañas, se sentía tan repugnante que te hizo recobrar la conciencia y dejar que un grito saliera de tu garganta.

Te sentaste en el suelo con gran dificultad, y miraste el cielo nocturno por la alta y pequeña ventana de la habitación, al parecer esa era la unica, tu cerebro apenas y procesaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, queriendo engañarte y convencerte de que todo había sido solo una terrible pesadilla, una mentira.

Pero los rastros imborrables en tu cuerpo no apoyaban a tu mente, el dolor punzante entre tus piernas, los moretones y chupetones en tu rostro y cuello, sin olvidarnos de tu malherido labio que aun dejaba salir pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Todo eso probaban la cruda realidad: te había violado un desconocido. Y lo peor de todo era: que jamás recibiría su castigo por ser uno de los hombres más poderoso del estado.

Eso era todo.

Recordaste aquella mañana en la que saliste al colegio para presentar tus últimos exámenes del año, te maldecías una y otra vez por no haber recordado las palabras que tu madre siempre te decía.

"**Cuídate mucho"**

Ya era tarde

**'Ve siempre acompañada por tus amigas'**

Ellas no habían querido ir contigo

**"Fíjate que no te estén siguiendo"**

Estabas en el subterráneo, no te podías dar cuenta con facilidad

"**Camina del lado de la pared"**

Mierda...

**'Si un auto te sigue, acércate a alguien, no te vayas sola...'**

**Mierda mierda mierda! POR QUE NO HICISTE CASO!?**

**POR QUE!? POR QUE OCURRIO ESTO?!**

Golpeaste el suelo con el rostro repleto de lágrimas, gritando, maldiciendo a dios por permitir que algo asi ocurriera.

Impotencia, odio, ira, miedo rencor.

Sentías todo unto en ese instante y te preguntabas, porque no había acabado con tu vida, seria mejor que tener que repetir esa horrible experiencia.

**Lo odiabas**

**LO ODIABAS!**

Por todo lo que te hizo pasar, por ser un maldito enfermo, por la simple razón de que lo viste sonreír mientras se iba. Por haberte robado aquella experiencia que debió haber sido maravillosa.

**Lo odiabas**.

**Porque yo..?**

Al menos no fue una niña pequeña

**No me merezco esto…**

Nadie lo merece, pero ya está hecho..

**Es injusto**

Este mundo lo es

**Preferiría haber muerto**

En verdad?

**Si, así no tendría que verlo otra vez**

Tan fácil te rindes…

Qué pena…

**Cállate**

Por qué?

**Cállate! NO SE QUIEN ERES!**

**NO SABES LO QUE ES!**

Si lo se

**Cómo?**

Bueno, soy tu después de todo….

Las lágrimas cesaron y abriste los ojos sorprendida, que había sido eso?, miraste a todos lados y en una esquina había un espejo enorme en un marco de madera donde te reflejabas. Tu corazón casi se detiene cuando alguien salió detrás de ti en el reflejo, era igual a ti, sonrió y abrazo a tu "yo verdadero".

Todo está bien, aun no es tarde-susurro en tu oído.

**Si lo es, ya no me queda nada!-gritaste mirándola por el reflejo **

Aún hay alguien que nos espera-beso tu mejilla.

**E…el….no ya no soy digna…-las lagrimas regresaron**.

Claro que sí, no tiene que enterarse de lo que ocurrió-acaricio tu cabeza con ternura.

**Aun si es así, como saldré**

Peleando, supongo

**Ese maldito me tiene en un sótano, cómo?**

Ya te lo dije, lo que el hombre que amamos siempre hace

Pelear.

Cerraste los ojos un instante y al abrirlos ya no estabas en el suelo, estabas de pie, cubriéndote con una sábana, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, pero por alguna razón tu ceño estaba fruncido, tenas determinación en tu mirada y estabas sola. –"Genial, me estoy volviendo loca"-, pensaste con gracia. Si, estabas demente y tal vez por lo vivido era algo normal, loca o no, tenías un nuevo motivo para vivir.

La imagen de Eren Yeiger conquisto tu cabeza, con tantas emociones lo habías olvidado por completo, pero ya no más, reunirte con él era lo que tenías que hacer, una nueva razón para seguir adelante, ya no tenías más dudas, ya no sentirías más miedo, ya no más.

Tus facciones se relajaron y suspiraste aliviada, quien diría que ese alemán salvaría tu vida literalmente.

Caminaste a la puerta del baño, necesitabas una ducha para recuperar fuerzas.

El mundo era un lugar cruel, lleno de odio y dolor. Vivir representaba pasar por mucho sufrimiento, te toco pasar por una de las peores experiencias que pudieran existir, hasta casi quitarte tu deseo de seguir adelante.

Pero también era un lugar muy hermoso, el amor, el valor y la amistad, pensaste que te los habían arrebatado, pero aun no, aun no era tarde.

**..**

…

…**.**

**CONTINUARA….**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Historia:

Atzuko-san

.

Ramilia/ Drama/ ¿Romance?

.

**"TUS 3 CAMINOS"**

.

**(RIVAILLE/LEVI x LECTOR)**

"**Mi pequeño cascarrabias"**

**3**

**..*..**

…***…**

_Flores, había muchas flores_

_de distintos colores y formas_

_Flores por doquier, estaba como en un prado_

_O algo asi…_

_Y también había mucha luz, demasiada, casi no podía ver el cielo azul._

_Recuerdo caminar, sin detenerme por todos lados, mirando a mi alrededor, como si buscara a alguien…_

_Como si ya conociera ese lugar..._

_Entonces escuche a alguien llamarme..._

_Una y otra vez..._

_Entonces en la distancia pude ver la figura de alguien..._

_Me extendía su mano…_

_Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que puede..._

_Esa persona decía mi nombre otra vez._

_Me pareció que era un hombre_

_Estabas a punto de tocar su mano, estaba a nada de ver su rostro cuando..._

_Cuando..._

-CIERTA PEROSNA! Me despertó!- miraste a Historia con ojos de navaja y una vena en tu cien, en verdad querías arrancarle la cabeza.

-HA HA HA HA!- en frente de ti, tu amiga de la preparatoria Nanaba reía a carcajadas en su silla, tocándose el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-Perdone, pero me asuste pues no es común verla durmiendo en el suelo ***_-san, sobre todo si la muevo y le grito y no se despierta, y mi botella de agua era lo único que tenia a la mano… gomene…je je- la pequeña rubia sonrió eh hizo una reverencia mostrando su arrepentimiento.

-Bien…- desenvolviste tu paleta y miraste a tu otra amiga rubia- de acuerdo, y tu Banana, digo! Nanaba!, que crees que signifique ese sueño- bromeaste con la rubia de pelo corto, que cayó su risa por el "Banana".

-Ejem!, bueno, según mi opinión profesional gracias a mis estudios en la Universidad puedo decir que….- se acomodó sus lente y te apunto con la cuchara de su helado- NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA IDEA!

-…..-Historia tenia los ojos en blanco.

-….Ah?...-y tu tenías una cara de O_Ó?

-Exacto, no le encuentro sentido a esos sueños, dices que hay alguien que te habla, te grita y hasta te abraza, pero nunca has logrado ver su cara cierto?

-Cierto…

-Una de dos: O te estas volviendo loca o es una premonición!

-Una visión del futuro?-preguntaste lamiendo tu paleta de frambuesa.

-Como si el destino le avisara que esta por encontrar el amor verdadero?!- la pequeña rubia tenia las mejillas rojas y corazones en los ojos- ESO ES MUY ROMANTICO!

-Cállate! Historia! Oye Nanaba!, no puedes decir algo más inteligente!? No que muy Bidente y esas mierdas?! ERAS MI ULTIMA ESPERANZA!

-Por eso digo que tal vez estas volviéndote loca, ya son demasiadas noches con los mismos sueños, eso ya empieza a asustar, pues siempre es la misma voz no?

-Si-

-Bueno, solo se me ocurre una manera de ayudarte y para estos casos llega a ser muy efectiva- dio acomodándose los lentes de manera "cool".

-Y CUAL ES!? VAMOS HABLA!

-Que tu…

-Qué? Yo que?!- estabas desesperada, esos sueños eran demasiado confusos y eso te estresaba.

-Tú tienes que…

-QUE!? MIERDA HABLA YA BANANA CON PATAS!

-No me digas banana!, tu solo tienes que…

-…?

-Conseguirte un Novio por Dios!- Y otra vez volvió a reír como loca junto a la otra rubia y todos los demás clientes en la heladería miraban su mesa como si fueran fenómenos de circo. Te dejaste caer en tu silla completamente furiosa, solo te terminabas tu paleta y esas dos lo iban a lamentar.

Un rato después las tres salían del establecimiento, tu con una sonrisa y las dos rubios con un chipote en la cabeza.

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y te tocaba despedirte- Bueno, aqui me quedo yo.

-Eh? No vas a ir al cine con nosotras ***_-kun?-pegunto la rubia de cabellos cortos.

-No, tengo que ir a arreglar mi departamento y mañana tengo que trabajar- miraste a tu pequeña amiga rubia mientras subías al autobús- Disfruta tus vacaciones, Historia!

-Lo hare!, y tu ten cuidado con Levi-kun! Ese niño puede matarte!- fue lo último que la escuchaste decir pues el vehículo arranco. Ese "Levi-kun" te provocó un escalofrió por toda tu espalda.

Genial, esa maldita te había hecho recordar tu dolor de trasero, mañana se cumpliría el mes de que ese niño llego a tu clase y era "un milagro", según tus compañeros que te pudieras mantener firme ante ese mocoso.

Después de su conmovedora escena de las galletas, aquel pelinegro se encargó de tomar el control de los niños en la guardería, no solo los de tu clase, sino de todos los niños que ya tenían un poco más de uso de razón! Volviéndose el líder de todos, todos lo respetaban y seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, -"Hump! Pequeño manipulador"- pensaste cuando los viste a todos jugar en perfecto orden el juego de "Kagome", las "escondidas" , quemados y otros tantos juegos.

"Ese niño Nació para ser un líder"- dio tu efe hace un par de semanas

"Yo creo que quiere atención"-pensaste tu, pero no importaba, gracias al cielo, solo lo veías entre semana.

El sol se estaba poniendo, tenías que darte prisa o terminarías durmiéndote tarde.

**.*.**

**.*.**

**Al dia siguiente….**

**.*.**

**.*.**

El dia paso sin ninguna novedad, los niños disfrutaban de los uegos y las lecciones básicas, por suerte no te toco cuidar a ningún niño de Historia.

La tarde llego a la guardería y los pequeños comenzaron a retirarse, si bien la Guardería "ESPERANZA DE LA HUMANIDAD" cerraba sus puertas a la 9 de la noche casi ningún niño se quedaba a esa hora.

Casi…por qué Levi-kun se quedaba.

Al principio no le diste importancia, después de todo, no era muy tu asunto. El primer día…Ricko-san llego a las 8:45 p.m

La semana siguiente siempre llego a las 9:00 p.m

La otra semana llego 9:30, y se excusó diciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo o se quedó dormida en el autobús, sin embargo, solo eran mentiras, pues se podía notar su aliento a alcohol y su ropa desarreglada como su cabello enredado.

Y hoy…hoy no daba rastros de que llegara y ya eran las 11:30.

Tus compañeros se retiraron, tu Jefe dormía en su silla al final del pasillo, cansado de esperar y tú y aquel pequeño estaban sentados en el recibidor, mirando la puerta en silencio.

-Tch, esa perra…cómo es posible?-estaba irritado, tenía sueño y a pesar de que le diste algo de cenar no parecía haber mejorado su temperamento.

-Ya, ya, puede que haya surgido algo, ten paciencia Levi-kun

-Eso me dijiste hace una hora…esa maldita Ricko, soy su responsabilidad maldición! Ojala se muera…

-Suficiente Levi-kun- te levantaste irritada, maldición! Como podía decir tantas groserías a…a..-no insultes a tu…-Que era Ricko del?- a tu…Nee-san..?

-Nee-san? Eres idiota? Ella no es mi hermana

-Entonces que es?

-Esa muer no es de mi familia….yo…no tengo familia.

-Eh?

-QUE SOY HUERFANO MALDICION!-grito sorprendiéndote, miraste el pasillo donde tu efe aun dormía como un tronco.

-E...entonces ella…

-Ella es una candidata a adoptarme…yo vivía en el orfanato a las afueras de Osaka…ese lugar de mierda llamado Katsumi.

Miraste al niño aún mas sorprendida y te sentaste de nuevo a su lado- entonces…ella no debería tenerte en una guardería, por que no dijiste nada? Las trabajadores sociales deben ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando no?

-Sí, pero solo estoy con ella cuando ellas van…no me gusta vivir con Ricko…-su vez se empezaba a cortar y su espalda se encorvo, eso era un secreto y acababa de contártelo.

-Entonces…por qué…

-Porque es mejor vivir con ella, a pasar una noche más en ese maldito orfanato.

Agachaste la mirada, que curioso, tú también habías vivido en ese lugar cuando tenías su edad, tú también querías salir de ese lugar a toda costa.

-Tu estas fuera del orfanato y ella recibe el dinero del gobierno para mantenerte, no es así?-preguntaste volviendo a mirar la puerta.

-Si…se que es una pedejada pero…no quiero volver a ese lugar.

-Por qué?

-Hace un año yo…-su voz se cortó de repente y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- NO TE IMPORTA BRUJA DE MIERDA!

-Oye!-intentaste detenerlo cuando se puso de pie y corrió hacia los baños.-Levi-kun!

-Déjalo ***_, no lo fuerces a hablar- la voz de tu efe te congelo en tu lugar.

-Jefe Shardis, usted oyo todo señor?- preguntaste sin alzar la mirada.

-Sí, y no me parece nada bien- su rostro estaba sombrío, él era un hombre que se preocupa por los infantes pues los consideraba el futuro de este mundo, por eso se esforzaba y los forzaba a dar lo mejor en su trabajo.

-Sera mejor que te lo lleves a casa esta noche ***_, no es conveniente quedarnos aquí.

-Señor…yo..-comenzaste a sudar frio, tu llevártelo a casa?! Que era un gato?, ibas a negarte cuando.

**-ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!-**Te mando "esa mirada" esa maldita mirada que convierte a cualquiera en un bebe llorón.

-Ni...ninguno señor-respondiste con la cabeza gacha, nunca ganarías ante él, tomaste tus cosas y lo buscaste en el baño. No estaba ahí, recorriste las aulas con el corazón en la mano, pero te tranquilizaste al encontrarlo dormido en los fuutones que usaban para la hora de la siesta en las tardes los que aún eran bebes.

Lo tomaste en brazos, y recargaste su cabeza en tu hombro, te sorprendiste al ver que no pesaba casi nada. ¿comería algo más que el almuerzo que servían en las tardes?

Ya afuera del lugar tu jefe dejo una nota sobre la puerta, con un recado para Ricko por si llegaba a buscarlo más tarde no se preocupara, que tú lo tenías y que estaba a salvo.

Llamaron a un taxi que te dejo en la puerta de tu departamento, Shardis te pidió de manera amable que lo cuidaras o sufrirías las consecuencias y se marchó en el Taxi.

Era media noche cuando entraste a tu hogar con el niño en brazos, todo estaba a oscuras, lo depositaste con cuidado en tu cama y fuiste a darte una ducha rápida.

Al salir, acomodaste un fuuton en el suelo unto a tu cama, tendrás que dormir en el esta noche.

Tomaste al niño y le quitaste su chamarra con un poco de dificultad y los zapatos. Abriste las mantas de tu cama y lo acomodaste con delicadeza.

Fue entonces cuando notaste algo, una mancha oscura en su espalda baja, casi no se notaba por la camisa azul oscuro que traía.

Un moretón que llagaba más abajo de su cadera, la piel estaba negra que la pudiste notar aun con las luces apagadas.

-"Maltrato"…-pensaste cuando tocaste con la yema de tus dedos el lugar afectado y escuchaste al pequeño gemir levemente.

Colocaste la manta sobre el y te acomodaste en el fuuton.

Tu y Ricko tendrían una larga charla en cuanto la vieras otra vez, tal vez te verías entrometida, pero eras su Sen-sei después de todo y tenías que cuidar de tu alumno.

Cerraste los ojos esperando tener esos extraños sueños otra vez. Pero esta noche, por alguna razón…no…Aquel hombre no se hizo presente en tu sueño.

Por alguna razón….

**.*.**

**.*.**

**.*.**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**.*.**

**.*.**

_Notas finales:_

_No contestare Review en esta ocasión, disculpen._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que me esperaron con paciencia! LES MANDO UN BESO SABO A FRESAS!_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Prometo que actualizare más rápido la próxima vez!_

_Si eres nueva lectora! Por favor regálame un comentario con tu opinión!_

_Miren en mis otras historias alguna de su agrado y coméntenla también._

_Recién subí un (NARUTOxLectora) __**drablees**_

_**Y también subiré algo de AngelBeats!, por si les interesa.**_

_**ADIOSSS! **_

_**LAS AMO!**_

_**Atzuko-san 20/11/14**_


End file.
